Petits Destiel en aparté
by barjy02
Summary: Des defis sur DA que j'aime à relever...Attention tous Destiel ("Destiel addicts" oblige...)...Je posterais au fur et à mesure... le rating passera de K à T...je signalerais ce dernier au début des chapitres concernés...On passera du sourire, aux larmes, romance et au drame...Parfois aussi au "fluffy"...En fonction de mon humeur...Lol
1. Chapter 1

**Petit concours sur Destiel addict….**

**Thème : 1****er**** ou dernier baiser entre Dean et Cass….**

**Je me suis prise au jeu..Lol**

**J'en ai écrit 2…Dans 2 situations totalement différentes**

**Dédicasse à Gab et toute sa troupe, à toutes les Destiel …**

**Et même à ceux qui ne le sont pas (comme moi)…LOL**

« Sur le moment »

Déconnecté du Paradis, Castiel se retrouvait sans pouvoir et là, sur le sol, Dean qui ne respirait plus…

Pourquoi ?

Il était juste parti quelques minutes et revient pour le retrouver mort….Enfin il parait mort, il n'arrive pas à entendre son cœur mais peut -être est-ce que c'est parce que le sien tambourine dans ses oreilles à tout casser.

Il se pencha le regard perdu devant cet humain sur lequel il était censé veiller….

Il avait l'air tellement serein….Mais Castiel ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de le perdre…

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et mit à se chercher dans sa mémoire les images de cette étrange façon de ramener les gens à la vie que les humains avaient…

La respiration artificielle…Il ne sut comment mettre ses mains, ni comment faire…Il s'en voulut de sa maladresse, il lui suffisait avant d'un simple contact et là…

Plus il attendait, plus il le perdait…

« Bon…Je dois relever son cou…Masser son cœur…. »

Tout absorbé par ses gestes, il ne remarqua pas que Dean avait bougé les yeux…Castiel fixait sa poitrine tout en soulevant le cou de Dean le plus délicatement possible...

Les yeux entre ouverts, Dean, s'amusait à voir l'ange au visage concentré tout autant que paniqué…Il en avait pitié mais dès que celui-ci tenterait la respiration « officielle », il mettrait fin à sa torture, en attendant il prenait sur lui de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant Castiel gesticulé des mains sur son torse pour savoir où les poser pour le masser…

Il se pencha et appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa poitrine manquant lui briser plusieurs côtes sous la pression tant il y mettait du cœur…

« Un, deux, trois »

Il se tourna vers son visage et tendit une main timide sur son nez pour lui pincer les narines….

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de Dean en appuyant du bout du pouce pour écarter la mâchoire…

Il s'en voulait de trainer ainsi, les secondes lui paraissant des heures…

Mais bon sang que c'était gênant comme situation.

Il se pencha et souffla…

Et merde !

Dean ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa mais de sentir la bouche de l'ange contre la sienne, son souffle pénétrer en lui…Il s'enflamma.

Il lui saisit la nuque d'un geste pour garder le contact et sa langue entra en contact avec celle de Castiel.

Celui-ci tétanisé se laissa faire…Un long et étranger baiser que Dean savoura jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il finit par relâcher son étreinte, le souffle coupé et lui sourit….Castiel avait les joues en feu.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie…Merci, Cass »

« Mais…Je….Qu'est-ce que… » bafouilla l'ange qui bien qu'innocent n'était quand même pas complètement idiot

« Tu n'étais pas mort ? »

« Non, je me suis assoupi en t'attendant »

« Le démon ? » en fixant le corps étendu à quelques mètres

« Il est mort, Cass…C'est toi qui l'a tué…Tu te souviens pas ? »

Castiel baissa le regard

« J'ai eu tellement peur que je l'avais oublié »

Il soupira

« Tu m'as embrassé….Pourquoi ? »

Dean se redressa sur ses coudes

« Sur le moment, j'en ai eu envie…. »

« Ah »

« Et toi, Cass ? »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean et ce dernier y vit alors un éclat en percer le bleu.

« Putain, espèce de salaud…Tu savais » en souriant

« Oui, Dean » en souriant aussi, rougissant légèrement.

« Et ? »

« Sur le moment, j'en ai eu envie »

Dean éclata de rire, Castiel sourit mais quand ils se retrouvèrent debout tous les 2, côte à côte, Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser furtif avant de le devancer pour sortir du hangar.

« Fais gaffe, Cass …J'ai souvent envie »

« Moi aussi, Dean » dans un demi-sourire en marchant dans ses pas

FIN


	2. Dernier voeu

**Version n°2 pour le même concours**

**Si dans la 1****er****, c'était un baiser qui en annonçait d'autres ici, c'est un baiser d'un tout autre genre…**

« Dernier vœu »

« Cass…Ce serait quoi ton dernier vœu ? Tu sais le truc que tu aimerais réaliser ou faire avant de mourir »

« Pourquoi cette question, Dean ? »

« On sait toi et moi, que demain tout sera fini…Sam est mort »

Un bref silence…

Castiel se tourne vers Dean…Ce dernier fixe l'horizon, le regard perdu, les larmes aux bords des yeux…

« Il ne reste plus que toi et moi…Demain… »

Il voit Dean se prendre la tête entre les mains…Il détourne le regard…Il sait…

« Demain je vais devoir te tuer et je… »

Castiel le voit pleurer…Pleurer pour lui…

« C'était écrit depuis le 1er jour de notre rencontre, Dean… »

« Quoi ? Que je doive te tuer ? Que tu sois l'élu ? » hurle-t-il en se relevant

« Je pourrais jamais porter la main sur toi…JAMAIS…Tu m'entends… »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix…Il ne te laissera pas d'autre option »

« Toi ou les hommes ? C'est ça…Encore…Tout comme j'ai dû laisser mon frère mourir 2x pour ses fichus enfers…Mais qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter ça, Cass…Pourquoi nous ? »

Il pleure, son humain, il pleure, son ami…Castiel ne sait pas comment le consoler, comment calmer sa douleur…

Il n'a pas envie de lui dire qu'il ne veut pas mourir…Qu'il veut rester ici avec lui maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin tout dit, tout pardonner….Maintenant qu'ils ont su enfin se parler…

Sam est mort depuis bientôt 6 mois…Castiel pense à lui tous les jours, il prie son Père absent pour qu'il prenne soin de cette âme bénie…

Elle est fermée cette maudite porte…Le cri des démons qui crient pitié résonne encore dans sa grâce…

Le sourire de Sam inscrit dans sa lumière quand il les a fixé, suspendu dans le temps, lui et Dean…Emporté par l'obscur…

Castiel savait que l'âme de Sam était sauve, il l'avait dit à Dean mais cela ne le consola pas pour autant…

Dean avait tout perdu…Tout sacrifié pour une cause à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru…

Et là, il allait devoir le tuer, lui, Castiel…Parce que la grâce de l'ange premier, celui qui a touché les mots de Dieu, devait être sacrifiée pour fermer les voies du Paradis…

Dean marche de long en large…Castiel lève les yeux au ciel…Demain à la même, il ne sera plus et pour la première fois, sa grâce pleure…

Dean et lui se regardent…Chacun larme sur le destin de l'autre…

« Et toi, Dean…Quel serait ton dernier vœu ? » dans un sourire emprunts de tristesse.

Il regarde Castiel un long moment

« As-tu déjà été heureux, Cass ?...Je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire, je n'ai jamais vraiment vu ton visage s'éclairer »

Castiel regarde ses mains croisées, avant-bras posés sur ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Dean »

Il lève les yeux sur son humain qui lui sourit…

« C'est ça mon dernier vœu Cass…J'ai envie pour la 1er fois de t'entendre rire….De te voir heureux…De t'… »

Castiel lui sourit en posant l'index sur sa propre bouche pour le faire taire…

« Je ne sais pas rire, Dean et je ne veux pas faire semblant…Il me reste trop peu de temps…Et le peu qu'il me reste, je veux qu'on le partage ensemble…côte à côte…C'est cela, mon dernier vœu »

« Passer tes dernières heures avec ton bourreau »

Il chasse ses larmes, Castiel finit par se lever…

Dean le laisse approcher…Il se fout de son espace personnel….Demain, il hurlera pour que Castiel vienne à nouveau le violer ce fichu espace de merde….

Castiel s'arrête à quelques pas de lui…Dean relève la tête…Ils se regardent, se sondent, se ressentent, se plongent l'un dans l'autre…

Dean tend la main et la pose sur la joue de Castiel qui s'enfonce dans sa paume en fermant les yeux.

« Ouvre les yeux, Cass….Regardes-moi » la voix brisée

« Regardes-moi…Je t'en supplie… »

Le bleu de son âme dans le vert de la sienne…

« Dean » dans un souffle

Ce dernier caresse sa joue, caresse ses lèvres du bout du pouce…Castiel grimace, ce geste lui fait autant de mal que de bien…

Dean se rapproche…Il cherche l'approbation de l'ange…Un signe…

Castiel ne décolle pas son regard du sien, le laissant venir…Il sent son souffle sur sa peau…

Leurs lèvres se frôlent, se touchent…Leurs bouches s'ouvrent à l'autre…Se perdent…Castiel sent Dean se raccrocher à lui dans cet ultime baiser…

Il se laisse emporter…

Dean finit par relâcher son étreinte, il recule…

Castiel lui sourit…Dean semble surpris de son propre geste, il se touche les lèvres….

L'ange se rapproche…Lui prend son visage entre les mains…

« C'était le baiser du condamné ? »

« Non, Cass…Le baiser à l'être aimé »

« Aime moi alors…Ami moi, Dean…Que mon dernier vœu se réalise »

Ils s'embrassent et disparaissent…

S'aimer avant de devoir te tuer et à mon tour m'éteindre dans le souvenir de ton étreinte…

Fin

**C'est moins fun que le 1****er**** , j'avoue…**


	3. 2014 again

**Nouveau défi relevé **

**Le Castiel d'aujourd'hui part à la recherche de Dean projeté dans le futur (peu importe l'époque)**

**Il découvre ce dernier embrassant le Castiel de ce futur…Réactions….**

« 2014 again… »

Sam l'avait appelé...Ils parlaient de lui, Castiel et Dean avait soudain disparu…

L'ange tiqua et baissa la tête…Ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup lui et Dean depuis qu'il lui avait caché la tablette…Il savait que Dean voudrait passer les épreuves et s'y refusait…Dean n'en savait rien, il pensait que Castiel lui mentait et lui cachait à nouveau une vérité sombre…

« Vous parliez de moi ?» dans un murmure

« De 2014.. »

Castiel releva la tête, il tiqua, ne comprenant pas…

« Il se remémorait l'apocalypse et ce que nous étions devenu…Il s'en voulait de t'avoir laissé en plan à cette époque et d'avoir l'impression d'en faire de même maintenant…Mais tu connais Dean…Ce n'est pas un modèle de communication » en souriant

« Et puis tout à coup….Il a disparu » il perdit son sourire et l'inquiétude gagna tout son visage, tout son corps, toute la pièce…Castiel la ressentait au plus profond de lui…

« Je vais le retrouver » Il disparut aussitôt.

Une pièce sombre aux rideaux fermés, une odeur âcre de renfermé…Une chambre de Motel pouilleuse…

Et sur le sol, Dean qui serrait un corps…Castiel n'en vit que les pieds nus à la plante sale…

Il s'approcha, invisible…

Dean embrassait le corps inerte…Sur le front, sur les yeux…Ses baisers étaient désespérés, désespérants

« Ne me fais pas ça…Ne me fais pas ça… »

Il l'entendait psalmodier la même phrase encore et toujours…

Castiel le vit poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme étendu au sol, il recula…Cet homme, cet être dépenaillé qui gisait là…C'était lui…Yeux ouverts sur le plafond…Il pouvait à peine en voir le bleu tant ils étaient transparents et cernés de rouge…

Dean pleurait…Il pleurait sur lui….Sur cette épave qui baignait dans son urine et sa crasse….

Il recula encore…Il vit un élastique desserré le long de son biceps…Sur le sol, une seringue d'où perlait encore une goutte de sang.

Sa mort était récente…

Lui, Castiel…Mort comme un humain et quel humain !…Cet homme habillé d'un Jean troué, délavé, sale…Cette chemise trop ample qui cachait en vain ses os criant à travers sa peau pâle…

Ses cheveux trop longs, ce début de barbe….Cela lui rappela soudain le purgatoire…

Il détourna les yeux vers le lit défait…Taché, souillé…Un préservatif usagé y trainait encore…Sur la table de nuit, une boite ouverte presque vide et un tube de lubrifiant…

Qu'était-il devenu en si peu de temps…Cette déchéance, de quoi résultait-t-elle ?...

Sur la 2eme table de nuit, une photo…

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit…Il regardait Dean pleurer sur lui…Hurler sa peine en étouffant ses cris dans le creux de son cou…

Une photo de lui et de Dean...Il sourit…Il s'en souvenait…C'était Bobby…

Il les avait pris à leur insu et l'avait donné à Castiel.

« Il faut que vous gardiez un contact…Peu importe ce que l'avenir vous réserve, vous êtes liés à jamais…Que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans la prochaine…Elle est pour toi cette photo Cass..Garde là »

« Mais son visage est inscrit en moi, Bobby »

« On s'en fout Cass…Une photo, c'est une preuve de ce que vous avez été…Ne dis rien à Dean…Il en deviendrait dingue mais sache qu'il tient à toi…Il ne te le dira jamais, Cass…Mais il tient à toi bien plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre »

Le Castiel du futur…Le Castiel du présent…Celui d'hier…Castiel baissa le regard sur ses mains…

Bobby savait…Etait-il le seul à avoir lu dans sa grâce…Non les anges et démons aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil…Bobby était humain…Il savait…

Dean avait cessé de pleurer…Il s'était assis et regardait ce « lui » de demain…Comment avait pu-t-il chuté si bas…Cette déchéance…

Déchu, déçu, seul…Il avait dû voir dans ses punitions qu'il s'infligeait une mort lente qu'il méritait…Il devait avoir espérer ressentir dans ses corps d'homme qui avaient partagés ce lit, celui de Dean…Dean que Castiel n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Au vue du corps étendu là, il n'avait jamais dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait…

Mourir lui avait semblé du coup la seule solution….

Elle avait toujours et elle était toujours la solution…

Castiel d'hier ou de demain, une mort violente serait son destin espéré…

« J'aurais dû te le dire » murmura Dean

Castiel sursauta, sortit de ses pensées par la voix de son protégé

« J'aurais dû te le dire, il y a bien longtemps…On n'en serait pas arrivé là » Il pleura à nouveau…Cela perturba Castiel, ses larmes…

« Je t'aime Cass…Je t'ai toujours aimé mais tu étais un homme, un ange…Et moi…Et moi, un con trop fier de sa virilité débile pour se l'avouer…Et maintenant, je t'ai perdu…Pardon, Cass….Pardon…Je suis désolé…Regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi…Je ne te méritais pas… »

Il s'effondra en larmes entre ses genoux….

Castiel se leva et apparut…Dean releva vivement la tête et croisa son regard plongé dans le sien…

« Dean » dans un murmure et un fin sourire

« Cass ? » passant du cadavre à l'ange debout devant lui…

« Sam m'a appelé….Il m'a parlé de 2014… »

« Tu…Tu….Tu as tout entendu » bafouillant en essuyant ses larmes

Il pourrait lui dire non mais c'était leur dernière chance…

« Oui, Dean….J'ai tout entendu… »

« Merde » en se relevant, reprenant son attitude deanesque…Fuyant ce qu'il fut quelque instant auparavant

« Moi aussi, Dean »

Ce dernier tiqua en se tournant vers Castiel

« Je t'aime, Dean…Je t'ai toujours aimé… »

Dean ne réagit pas…Il jeta un œil au corps gisant sur le sol…Mort parce que lui Dean n'avait pas su lui dire les mots qu'il espérait…Il était mort seul, oublié de tous…

Tous ses voyages dans le temps pour lui faire admettre une vérité toute simple mais si dure à accepter pour lui….

Il aimait et ce ne fut pas le sexe de l'être qui l'aimait qui le gênait, c'était juste le fait d'aimer et cela lui fit peur mais une peur nouvelle, de celle qui transcende…

« On rentre Cass » Un ordre…Castiel perdit son sourire…

« Bien »

Il ramena Dean….Sam était endormi sur la table…

« Je vais vous laisser… »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Dean le retint par la manche de son trenchcoat.

« Cass »

« Oui, Dean ? »

« Merci » en le fixant dans les yeux

Castiel sourit, triste, mais ne lui répondit pas…Ils se regardaient à présent

« Je dois y aller, Dean…Je dois protéger la tablette »

« On s'en fout de cette tablette, Cass »

Il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa, sans ménagement…Un besoin sur le moment, une impulsion…

Il le repoussa aussi violemment qu'il l'avait embrassé…

Castiel était perdu entre joie et tristesse…Il avait espéré ce geste mais il l'espérait différent…

Dean ressentit le doute chez l'ange…

Il s'approcha…

« Viens là »

Il le tira par la cravate et posa ses lèvres le plus doucement qu'il le put sur les siennes…Il fit glisser la langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes…Castiel gémit et finit par céder…

Un vrai baiser, dans la recherche du gout de l'autre…Castiel resta bras ballants….Dean tenant toujours sa cravate d'une main, attrapa la main de l'ange et serra ses doigts dans les siens…

Il sentit ceux de l'ange les resserrer à son tour, il se colla à Dean d'un mouvement, se détacha de sa bouche et laissa sa tête tombée dans le creux de son cou…

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime »

Sam sourit dans son sommeil….

Fin


	4. Il était une foisun bic

**Nouveau défi…Thème Castiel observe les lèvres et la bouche de Dean...**

**Ce dernier fait quelque chose de particulier avec elles…**

**Nb : le bic est une marque de porte mine…Celui de Dean en est un à l'encre noire et en plastique…**

**Petit levé de ranting… « T »…**

« Il était une fois….Un bic »

Dean et Castiel étaient en planque depuis plusieurs heures, dans l'Impala, devant une vieille usine désaffectée…

Sam leur avait signalé qu'il y avait là des activités démoniaques depuis plusieurs jours mais qu'il n'était pas certain de quel type d'activités il s'agissait…Il fallait être prudent et observés avant d'agir…..

Cloué au lit par une grippe, Sam demanda à Castiel d'accompagner Dean…Il lui signifia d'éviter de faire vibrer sa grâce pour ne pas se faire repérer…

Castiel coupa son contact avec le Paradis et pour quelques heures, passerait donc pour un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire…

Pas de musique, pas de bruit…Dean était plongé dans un magazine, un fin sourire salace sur le pli de ses lèvres…

Castiel l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes…Dean sentait son regard mais ne réagit pas, trop absorbé par son mot croisé « Asian beauty », à chercher des solutions aux mots plutôt explicites qui faisaient briller ses yeux…

Il faisait glisser le bic sur sa lèvre inférieure, lentement…Puis s'amusa à doucement le mâcher du bout des dents, bouche entre ouverte…

Il le fit glisser sur sa langue, le faisant entrer et sortir de sa bouche à un rythme inégal en fonction des idées de réponse qui lui passaient par la tête…

Il sortait parfois brusquement le bic de sa bouche, un fin filet de salive se glissant sur sa lèvre inférieure…

Ses yeux s'éclairaient …Il notait le mot et à nouveau ce fin sourire salace…Avant de recommencer le même rituel…

Castiel n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de ses lèvres…De l'humidité qui s'étaient posée sur celles-ci…

Il détestait être « humain »…Il perdait le contrôle sur ses émotions et surtout sur ce vaisseau, son corps…

Il baissa brusquement les yeux sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux…

Le bruit du bic sur le papier cessa et Dean le ramena à ses lèvres…

Castiel ferma les yeux…Il devait éviter de le regarder…

Il entendit le bruit de la bouche de Dean jouer avec cet objet du désir qu'était devenu ce petit outil innocent d'écriture appelé bic…

Il sentit son corps réagir et rougit…

« Ca va mec ? » lança Dean sans même détourner son regard de son magazine…

Castiel sursauta…Pris en flagrant délit…

« Oui...oui » bafouilla-t-il

« On va attendre encore longtemps ? »

« Le temps que ça réagisse » répondit Dean, avec un rictus sur le coin de la bouche…

Castiel connaissait cet éclat dans son regard…Dean se moquait de lui…Il le savait…

L'ange se renfrogna et détourna la tête vers l'extérieur…Il boudait et Dean adorait ça….

« Allez…Le prends pas mal, Cass…Sam et moi, on joue à ça depuis des années…Bon en général, on fait plutôt cela avec des gonzesses et ça marche plutôt bien »

Castiel continuait à bouder…

« Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais »

« Tu t'es bien amusé, Dean ? » lança un stoïque Castiel

« T'es fâché ? »

« Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu joues avec cet objet…maudit »

« Oui…J'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver…T'es un vrai dur à cuire » en riant.

Castiel s'enfonça encore plus dans son silence mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage de Dean qui se reflétait dans la vitre passager…Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ses lèvres et de cette bouche qui lui parlaient…Il soupira, dépité…

Soudain, Dean lui tendit son bic…

« Venges toi » en souriant moqueur…

Castiel ne dit rien….

« T'as pas les couilles, c'est ça ? » sachant que dans l'état où était l'ange, un rien le ferait réagir…Il avait lancé l'hameçon….Et Castiel y mordit…

Après quelques secondes, il prit le bic en se tournant face à Dean…Il fixa ses lèvres à nouveau…

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes…Juste le désir qui faisait briller ses grands yeux bleus et qui firent frissonner Dean…

Ce dernier perdit un peu de son assurance et son sourire par la même occasion…

Castiel se mordit doucement la lèvre supérieure en tiquant…Ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Dean qui fut tout de suite moins fier…

Il rageait intérieurement, l'ange allait finir par le faire tomber dans son propre piège….

Il porta non pas le bic à sa bouche mais à celle de Dean et se mit à lui caresser les lèvres du bout de l'objet de torture que devint ce bic…

Il le fit glisser sur la lèvre inférieure, puis dans la commissure de celles-ci…Il le força à ouvrir légèrement les lèvres et fit glisser le bic sur sa langue pour l'humidifier…

Dean perdait pieds mais surtout perdait le contrôle de son corps…

Il ne lui avait pas fallu une heure à lui mais juste le temps d'un regard et d'un bic…

Castiel le retira doucement de sa bouche et amena le bic vers sa propre bouche….Il le fit glisser sur la lèvre inférieure, humectant celle-ci du gout de Dean…

« Putain Cass »

Dean lui arracha le bic des mains et se jeta sur la bouche de l'ange…Il joua avec celle-ci de la même manière que Castiel avait joué avec le porte-mine…

La mine était sa langue, elle écrivait sur ses lèvres soudain si divinement humaines…

Castiel savoura ce baiser…Il possédait enfin la bouche de Dean…

Plus aucune honte à son désir…

Dean s'écarta, les joues en feu…A bout de souffle, électrisé par ce baiser fusionnel…

« Wouah mec… » en riant, un peu perdu.

Castiel lui sourit à son tour…Ses yeux en demandaient plus…Il fixait les lèvres humides de Dean…Ce dernier comprit et baissa le regard vers les hanches de l'ange…Sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

« Il était une fois…Un bic » en se penchant…

Fin…


	5. Ses mots qui blessent

**2eme OS sur le défi DA : « Dean…Sa bouche…Ses lèvres »**

« Ses mots qui blessent »

Castiel était là, debout devant Dean et laissait les mots le heurter, le frapper, le blesser…

Il regardait cette bouche qui le tuait…Ses lèvres qui crachaient leurs haines.

Il aimait cette bouche, il aimait ses lèvres, il aimait cet humain…Il lui pardonnerait comme à chaque fois, peu importe la souffrance, il avait toujours tout pardonné à Dean…

Il n'entendait même plus ce dernier qui l'insultait et le maudissait…Il regardait juste cette langue qui apparaissait entre ses dents pour vociférer une nouvelle insulte plus blessante que celle d'avant…

Il était furieux, son protégé…A raison, à sentiment…

Il criait tellement qu'il en postillonnait…Castiel suivait les gouttelettes de salive…Il aurait bien tendu la main pour les recueillir dans sa paume…L'humidité sur sa lèvre inférieure le fascinait…

Dean de rage essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main…Elle plissa ses lèvres si drues, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées…

Il avait envie de le faire taire en emprisonnant ses lèvres d'un baiser….Il avait toujours été attiré par ce léger rosé…Happé par ce sourire ravageur, tendre et si lumineux…Subjugué par ses colères et sa bouche nouée dans la rage…

Touché par la tristesse qui lui faisait mordiller sa lèvre supérieure pour retenir ses larmes…

Dean avait cessé d'hurler et épuisé avait fini par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit…Il frotta sa mâchoire entre ses mains et pressa sa lèvre inférieure entre son pouce et son index…

Il sembla se calmer…Et soudain Castiel eut l'impression de réentendre les mots à nouveau résonner dans sa tête…

Il ferma les yeux et revit ses lèvres bougées

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes jamais »

« Pourquoi moi ?…Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre pauvre type à protéger »

« Depuis que tu as atterri dans ma vie, c'est pire que l'enfer d'où tu m'as sorti »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là à me regarder comme un con »

« Tu me fais chier, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaitre »

« T'es qu'un assassin…Un meurtrier…Tu auras à jamais le sang de Sammy sur tes mains »

« Je te déteste….J'aimerais avoir le courage de te tuer de mes propres mains »

« Je viendrais cracher sur ta tombe »

Et encore et encore…En écho…

Les mots plus blessants que les coups de poignards, plus meurtriers que les flammes de l'enfer…

Sa bouche qui le maudissait d'être vivant…

Ses lèvres qui lui crachaient son dégout…

Il aurait voulu tendre la main et poser son index sur ses lèvres pour les faire taire….Là, d'un coup, il avait si mal…

Cette bouche qu'il aimait tant, était une véritable torture…

Dean ne parlait plus depuis plusieurs secondes…Castiel avait gardé les yeux fermés…

Il était humain à présent, s'il les ouvrait, il pleurerait...Il sentait la chaleur déjà les envahirent…

Il recula en se retournant…Il entendit Dean se lever…Il lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner…

« Cass » dans un souffle…

Il rouvrit les yeux sur ses lèvres…Une larme coula le long de sa joue…

Il vit le visage de Dean s'approcher du sien….

« Pardon »

Il sentit la douceur de ses lèvres se poser sur son œil, captant sa larme naissante…

« Chuuuuuut… »

« Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il te soit rendu…Si tu savais comme je me déteste, Dean…Je voudrais être mort »

Il baissa les yeux, il ne voulait plus voir ses lèvres bougées pour mentir à nouveau…Dean n'oublierait jamais…les mots hurlés étaient vérités…

Il avait sacrifié sa grâce pour aider Sam à finir les épreuves et en faisant cela, il avait sacrifié Sam…

Jamais cette bouche ne pourra lui pardonner…Et pourtant, à l'instant, il sentit ses lèvres qui l'avaient insulté se poser sur les siennes…

Un long, tendre et doux baiser…

Et puis Dean l'écarta

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir…Jamais…A partir de maintenant, tu n'existes plus pour moi »

Il prit sa veste, les clefs de l'Impala et quitta la chambre laissant Castiel seul, debout, perdu…

Il leva la main sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux pour retrouver le gout des celles sucrées de Dean sur les siennes…

Il tomba sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer…

Une bouche…Des lèvres…Un adieu….Tous ses sacrifices en vain…

Fin


	6. Un rien trop tard

**Nouveau défi**

**Dean embrasse Castiel et celui-ci disparait**

**Dean l'appelle mais il ne répond pas pourtant Dean sait que Cass vient le veiller la nuit**

**Il lui écrit alors une lettre**

**Réaction**

« Un rien trop tard »

Il était debout devant cette porte depuis bientôt une demi-heure…Il était incapable de l'ouvrir…

Il tenait en main, chiffonnée entre ses doigts, cette fichue lettre qu'il lui avait écrite en réponse à la sienne…

Il laissa tomber son front contre le métal froid et le bruit se répercuta dans tout le hangar…

Sam était derrière lui…Il sentait sa chaleur…Il ne disait rien…Il avait aussi peur que Dean de l'ouvrir….

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Un baiser…Un simple baiser d'adieu dans la peur…Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Castiel reste près de lui…N'importe quoi pour pas qu'il meurt…Jusqu'à l'embrasser…Et puis soudain se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait et que c'était trop tard….

Castiel s'était présenté à eux…Il avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours…Dean se morfondait en silence et Sam n'arrivait pas à percer le mystère de celui-ci depuis la crypte…

Il savait que son frère était partagé entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé l'ange et sa colère de l'avoir vu à nouveau disparaître avec la tablette des anges, de surcroit…

Dean s'avança, furieux

« T'étais passé où ? Ca fait des jours que je t'appelle…T'as fait quoi de la tablette ? »

« Hello, Dean » répondit tout simplement Castiel.

« Salut, Cass » lança Sam en fustigeant son frère du regard.

« Ca va mec…On s'est fait du mouron pour toi »

« Pour moi ou pour ce que je pouvais faire de la tablette ? » en jetant un regard glacial vers Dean.

Ce dernier se ferma.

« Je l'ai mis en lieu sûr »

« Loin de nous…Loin de moi… » siffla Dean

« Pourquoi ? T'as plus confiance en moi, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, Dean…Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ta part »

« Pauv'con »

« Cass ? » intervint Sam

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, Dean…Pas contre toi…Je voulais éviter que tu passes les épreuves…Tu te serais lancé tête baissée dans celles-ci…Pour Sam…Pour ne pas te retrouver seul au cas où » Sa voix était neutre, sans colère, ni jugement…

« De quoi je me mêle…Qui te dis que je les aurais passé, hein ? »

« Tu as réussi à lire les épreuves ? Je pensais que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la tablette » fit remarquer Sam

« En la touchant, elles me sont apparues » sans quitter Dean des yeux

« Tu me crois suicidaire à ce point ? »

« Non, Dean…Mais si Sam devait mourir en fermant les portes de l'enfer…Je sais que tu le deviendrais »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris….La porte va rester ouverte parce que Monsieur l'emplumé a décidé de me sauver encore une fois les fesses sans me demander mon avis… »

« Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu penses Dean….De toutes manières, c'est trop tard » il baissa d'un ton

« Pardon ? » Dean se releva

« Cass ? » Il se tourna vers Sam qui l'avait interpelé

« On partagera le même fardeau, Sam … » en lui souriant

« Tu as passé les épreuves ? » laissa tomber Dean

« De là, ma si longue absence et mon silence…Je pense que le Paradis aura ses portes fermées avant ceux de l'enfer » Il sourit mais ce dernier était emprunts de tristesse et cela n'échappa pas à Dean.

« Cass…Qu'est-ce que … » Il s'avança, la peur avait remplacé la colère

« Je suis venu vous dire Adieu, Dean »

« Quoi ? » Il sentit son sang se figer

« Comment ça, Adieu ? »

« Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule épreuve a passé et… » Tout à coup, Dean le vit vaciller sur lui-même…Il eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le sol.

« Cass, buddy mais qu'est-ce tu as encore foutu, bordel »

Il le regardait, il avait le regard presque éteint…

« Ca va aller…Je suis juste fatigué… »

« Non, ca va pas, Cass…NON » se mit hurler Dean

« Je t'interdis d'aller te sacrifier encore une fois, tu m'entends…J'en ai marre, tu m'entends…Marre…Sammy, toi et moi la dedans !….Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans vous ? Bande d'enfoirés d'égoïste »

« Ca te va bien de me dire ça » sourit, las, Castiel

Dean plongea son regard dans le sien…Son ange, son Castiel…

« Je t'interdis de me laisser » le supplia-t-il

Castiel tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue….

« Mon humain »

Dean ne sut ni pourquoi, ni comment et ne chercha pas à comprendre, mais cette phrase, cette voix….

Il l'embrassa sans réfléchir sous le regard d'un Sam déboussolé.

Dean s'écarta…Castiel le regarda entre surprise et interrogation….

« Dean ? » Il disparut aussi vite…

« CASS » hurla ce dernier, à genoux, sans un regard pour son frère…

« Cass » dans un murmure.

Il resta assis sur son lit un long moment, il se disait que Castiel avait dû prendre ce geste pour une ultime tentative de le retenir…Il avait rien dû comprendre à ce qui venait de lui arriver, lui un ange du seigneur…Un baiser d'un homme en plus…Même Dean avait dû mal à comprendre sa réaction….En fait non, il rageait de ne jamais l'avoir eu plus tôt…

Il pria Castiel cette nuit-là et celle qui suivit…Il le savait encore vivant, son lien était toujours en lui…Il se dit que l'ange devait lui en vouloir d'avoir usé de ce stratagème pour le garder à ses côtés…

La 3eme nuit, il sentit une présence et le temps qu'il allume la lampe de chevet, il entendit un bruissement d'aile…

« Cass » soupira-t-il

Il était là mais refusait obstinément de se montrer….L'idée qu'il ne puisse plus le revoir et qu'il parte sans s'être expliquer lui était insoutenable…

« Ecris- lui un mot » lança Sam à qui Dean avait fait part de l'évènement de la veille…

« J'ai déjà du mal à lui parler…Alors lui écrire…Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise…Il me croira pas de toutes manières… »

« Dis- lui ce que tu ressens…Dis- lui la vérité pour une fois »

La vérité était simple comme bonjour mais est-ce que Castiel la croirait en la lisant…

Il prit de quoi écrire en soupirant….

Sam revint quelques minutes après…Dean avait posé la lettre sur sa table de chevet…Sur l'enveloppe « Cass »

«Ca va ? »

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire »

« Bien…Allons voir Kevin…On verra si ce soir la lettre est encore là »

A peine la porte fermée, Castiel apparut…Il jeta un œil sur la lettre….

Quand ils revinrent le soir, la lettre n'était plus là, une autre attendait Dean sur son oreiller….

Il l'a pris tremblant et l'ouvrit devant le regard inquiet de Sam.

« Merde » soupira Dean.

« On y va Sammy » les larmes aux yeux.

Dean se décida à ouvrir la porte…Il ordonna d'un regard à Sam de ne pas bouger…

Quand il entra dans l'énorme pièce, la 1er chose qu'il vit vu les vitres éclatées dont les éclats jonchaient le sol…Et puis au centre, une paire d'aile noires dessinées sur le sol et un corps…Un trenchcoat…

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ne trouva pas la force d'avancer…

Il pouvait voir de là où il était, la tablette…Brisée en plusieurs morceaux

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur….

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta Sam de l'autre cote de la porte

« Laisses -moi, Sammy » la voix cassée…

« Cass,

Je t'aime…

Dean »

Il avait rien su écrire d'autre…A quoi bon d'ailleurs….Castiel ne croyait plus aux belles paroles de Dean depuis bien longtemps même si il aimait à s'y raccrocher…Là, il voulait juste lui dire la vérité, toute simple sans fioriture…

Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait lui dire, au moins que cela ait le mérite d'être claire…

Il avait ouvert la lettre de Castiel à son tour…

« Dean,

Entrepôt dock 46

Je t'ai toujours aimé,

Cass »

Il était arrivé un rien trop tard...Il le sut parce que son bras lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il en avait hurlé dans la voiture et avait dû se garer sur le bas-côté…

Ce fut Sam qui reprit le volant…Dean en était incapable…Il n'avait plus décroché un mot jusqu'au hangar…Tout le chemin se déroula sous des trombes d'eau…On aurait dit que les anges pleuraient…

Dean sentit une boule lui écraser la poitrine, une longue plainte qui résonna dans le hangar….Il s'effondra en larme entre ses genoux repliés….Il ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller vers ce corps étendu…

Sam l'entendait pleurer derrière la porte…Il ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à son chagrin…

Tout cela pour en arriver là…

Dean finit par se calmer et leva la tête, il se redressa, tenant toujours fermement la lettre entre ses doigts et puis soudain, il réalisa que le corps sur le sol était face contre terre et qu'il y avait un autre corps sous celui de l'ange…

Il hésita un instant puis commença à courir, puis à ralentir puis se remit à courir…

Il stoppa à quelques pas des corps emmêlés

Une femme, yeux ouverts sur le plafond…Ses ailes, c'étaient les siennes…

« Cass » dans un murmure

Il n'osa pas y croire, il ne voulut pas y croire…Pourtant cette douleur au bras…Il leva la tête vers le ciel…Les portes fermées…

Il s'approcha et retourna délicatement le corps de l'ange…

Son visage était si serein…Il tenait fermement dans sa main, son poignard divin ensanglanté…

« Cass…Réponds moi »

Il le secoua puis chercha une blessure, il n'en trouva aucune, rien que le sang de la femme sur son trenchcoat…

« CASS…PUTAIN…REPONDS »

Une inspiration profonde et l'ange soudain cligna des yeux….

Dean était penché au-dessus de lui, les joues trempées…

« Merde »

« Dean » d'une voix lointaine

« Tais- toi » il se pencha et l'embrassa

Il se redressa en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le bleu des siens

« Tais-toi » en lui souriant.

Fin


	7. Lettre d'un ange

**Même défis avec une petite variante….**

**Dean embrasse Castiel et celui-ci disparait**

**Mais cette fois-ci, c'est l'ange qui laisse une lettre à Dean**

« Lettre d'un ange »

« Dean,

J'ai plusieurs siècles d'existence, et pourtant pour la première fois de cette longue vie, je me retrouve assis à écrire une lettre…Qui plus est une lettre pour un homme de chair et de sang...

Une lettre pour un homme que j'aime…

C'est étrange cette sensation de mettre par écrit des sentiments que je n'arrive pas t'exprimer par les mots.

Probablement parce que je ne les comprends pas…Ou les comprends mal…C'est dur pour moi, Dean, de donner un sens à tout cela…

C'est tellement nouveau…J'ai vécu toute ma vie à refouler toutes mes émotions, n'étant guidé que par ma foi et mon devoir…Guidé par mon abnégation et mon amour de Dieu…

Je n'ai jamais eu le besoin d'expérimenter ce que vous aimez à appeler l'amour…

Pourquoi ? Celui pour mon père n'était-il pas le seul auquel je devais me consacrer ?

J'ai eu des doutes quand ma grâce au cours des siècles s'est parfois sentie attirée par celle d'un de mes frères de lumière…J'étais tel un papillon attiré par celle-ci mais refusant de m'approcher de peur de m'y brûler les ailes…

J'ai refoulé tout cela en moi, si loin…Si loin, Dean…

Il m'a fallu tomber dans les flammes, parcourir les enfers et voir ton âme pour que soudain, au fond de moi, ses émotions que je ne comprenais plus, que je n'avais jamais comprises, me consument à nouveau, ravivées par la fournaise des tréfonds et ta lumière…

Je t'ai aimé dès le 1er regard, Dean…Mais je ne savais juste pas alors que c'était cela que vous appeliez amour…

Je l'ai su quand je t'ai observé durant cette année que tu as partagé avec Lisa…Quand je la voyais dans tes bras, s'accrocher à tes lèvres…

Quand je la voyais se faire aimer de toi et t'aimer à son tour….

Quand je la voyais partager ta vie…

J'avais mal, Dean….Mal à en mourir…Mal à la tuer…

J'ai su alors ce que c'était ça, l'amour Dean…J'ai su alors que tu ne m'aimerais jamais…Dans la glace, c'est le reflet d'un homme que je vois…Ce corps, ce vaisseau qui est moi et à jamais moi…

Je suis Castiel, ange du seigneur dans un corps d'homme et je ne veux pas en changer parce que je suis homme et que je me sens homme…

Je ne voulais pas me perdre pour te gagner…Tu te devais de m'aimer comme j'étais sinon tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un jeu sans intérêt, voué à l'échec…

Dean…Tu m'as embrassé…Tu m'as laissé croire que cet amour était partagé…J'ai vu à ton regard que tu avais regretté ce geste…

Ce regard qui m'a blessé, ses mots qui m'ont brisés et me firent disparaitre…

Tu pries pour moi, Dean

Tu pries mais tu ne dis rien…

J'ai besoin de savoir…J'en ai besoin Dean

N'y avait-il là aucun amour ? Etait-ce juste sur le coup de l'émotion ? Une forme de sceau sur notre amitié que je chéris tant mais qui ne me suffit plus…

Tu as eu l'air de faire cela par jeu et par défi mais j'ai vécu ce baiser dans ma grâce comme une vérité…

Je dois savoir, Dean…

Sache que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais et ce, peu importe la suite que tu donneras à cette lettre. Je te resterais toujours loyal…A jamais et pour toujours…

Mais j'ai besoin de savoir…

Savoir si cette douleur qui me serre le cœur est normale ou si c'est juste l'ange que je suis qui se méprend encore sur la nature de ses sentiments.

Je suis perdu Dean…Perdu

Guide moi…Explique moi…Dis -moi si l'ange que je suis peut rêver d'être aimé par l'homme que tu es…

Dean…Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime?

Cass »

Dean laissa tomber la lettre sur la table…Il serra sa tête entre ses mains et soupira…Emu par les mots de l'ange…Aussi perdu que lui…

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?

Il ne se souvenait plus trop bien de la scène…

Sam avait raccompagné Garth dont la voiture avait lâché…Lui était resté seul avec Castiel a regardé une émission de téléréalité où des hommes recherchaient le compagnon idéal…

Dean était un macho notoire peu enclin à être ouvert sur l'homosexualité…

Mais quand il alluma l'écran et qu'il vit le visage de Castiel se décomposer devant 2 hommes qui s'embrassaient, il décida de s'en amuser un peu…

Tout avait dérapé…Si vite, si bizarrement….

Castiel tête penchée, perplexe, regardait ses couples se faire et se défaire à coup de je t'aime moi non plus et de baisers fougueux qui le mirent mal à l'aise…

Dean ne savait pas alors que Castiel vivait ses mini-tragédies comme une projection de sa relation avec lui…

Tout se mêlait dans la tête de l'ange…Dean, au départ, en riait et puis, petit à petit, les rires et les plaisanteries salaces firent place à la gêne et au malaise…

Dean passait de l'écran au visage de Castiel…

Du baiser de ses couples efféminés, aux lèvres si masculines de l'ange…Il se secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les images qui soudain lui polluaient l'esprit…

« Merde, je suis pas pédé… » en marmonnant entre ses dents.

Il prit la télécommande et zappa…

« Pourquoi changes-tu de chaine, Dean ? »

« Fais chier….Rien à foutre de ses histoires de tapiole…Ca m'amuse plus… »

Il vit Castiel tiquer, il ne comprenait visiblement pas le mot tapiole mais semblait avoir compris, au ton dégouté de Dean, que c'était une insulte et cela lui fit mal.

Il fixa à nouveau l'écran…Une chaine de sport…Il se renfrogna…Il ne voyait pas quel plaisir les hommes avaient à courir derrière un ballon, harnachés comme des gladiateurs…

Dean se leva pour aller aux toilettes…

Castiel en profita pour remettre son émission…Un grand blond embrassait avec passion un petit brun…

Castiel tendit la main sur l'écran et le caressa du bout des doigts, semblant vouloir toucher les lèvres de l'homme au travers de l'espace/temps…

Dean entra sans bruit et assista à la scène…Il sentit soudain son corps réagir devant cette scène étrangement érotique…

Il baissa la tête

« Ca va pas non ? » insultant son entrejambe…

« Dean ? » Castiel se tourna vers lui, regard brillant…

« Quoi ? »

« Montre- moi » un pointant le couple sur la télévision

« Ca va pas non ? Je ne suis pas gay, je te signale…Trouve toi une gonzesse… Et puis il me semble que Meg t'a montré comment faire non ? »

« Montre-moi…2 hommes, Dean »

« HEIN » entre stupéfaction et dégout

« T'es dingue »

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en grommelant encore et toujours…Castiel dépité se replongea dans son émission…

Il avait embrassé Meg, il aimait bien Meg…Mais regarder ses hommes s'embrasser et sentir son corps vibré en s'imaginant Dean…C'était bien plus fort…

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient…Dean le fixait…Castiel se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en regardant le couple approfondir son baiser et le blond passé sa main sous le T-shirt de son compagnon…

« Merde mais c'est qu'il prend son pied ce con » pensa Dean en le regardant le visage de Castiel s'illuminer…

Il se sentit soudain attiré par ses lèvres…Par ce profil presque parfait…Par le corps de l'ange…Son corps réagit pour la 2eme fois…

Dean se leva alors d'un bond, se plaça devant Castiel qui surprit leva le regard dans le sien, ce qui acheva Dean qui le prit par la cravate et le força à se lever…

Il lécha ses lèvres avant de les dévorer d'un baiser sans retenue…Castiel sentit sa grâce chauffée…Dean insista et l'ange finit par entrouvrir la bouche dans laquelle Dean enfonça sa langue…

Leur baiser fut électrique…Long, entre passion et soudain moment de tendresse…Dean se perdait…

A bout de souffle, il finit par le repousser et Castiel se retrouva assis sur le lit…

« Voilà…T'es content… » lança Dean sur un air de conquérant…

« Dean » Castiel sembla perdu

« Quoi ? Tu voulais savoir, maintenant tu sais »

« Juste ça ? »

« Juste ça » répliqua Dean

Castiel disparut aussitôt….

Dean se leva, coupa la télévision en perdant son sourire feint…Il se frotta la bouche du pouce et de l'index…

« Putain »

Il avait cela par jeu, par défi, par envie surtout et puis il s'était rendu qu'il en avait toujours eu le désir mais qu'il ne voulait pas accepter ses « tendances homosexuelles célestes » comme il aimait à penser en riant de lui-même…

Dean s'était toujours vu comme un Casanova fier de ses conquêtes…Il aimait les femmes, il les avait toujours aimés…

Mais Castiel avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes et cette stupide émission avait mis le doigt sur l'inévitable réalité…

Dean aimait Castiel…Il aimait qu'il brise son espace personnel, qu'il s'asseye sur le bord de son lit, qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule…Il aimait ses yeux dans les siens…Leurs gestes maladroits…Il aimait l'odeur de sa peau quand il se tenait à ses côtés…

Il l'aimait et avait besoin de sa présence…Il se rendit compte que son corps et son cœur criaient je t'aime mais que sa tête hurlait au blasphème.

« Depuis quand je suis devenu regardant aux desideratas de Dieu, moi… »

Il se leva…

« Cass

Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais ? Tu me demandes de t'expliquer si tu es dans l'erreur…Je sais pas te répondre, je ne le sais pas moi-même…Je sais juste que je ne sais pas me passer de toi et que non, Cass, ce n'était pas un jeu, ce baiser…J'en ai juste eu envie… »

Rien que le silence.

« Il m'a plu ce baiser, Cass… » dans un murmure en baissant la tête

« Dean »

Il sursauta…Castiel était debout devant lui…A quelques centimètres de son visage…Il pouvait sentir son haleine chaude sur sa peau…

« On est 2 handicapés des sentiments, Cass…Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque avec moi ? »

« Quel risque Dean ? » en tiquant.

« Le risque de m'aimer »

« Mais je l'ai déjà pris ce risque Dean »

« Je sais mais là, ça sera pas pareil… » en lui prenant la main, jouant avec ses doigts.

Castiel baissa ses yeux sur le jeu de leurs mains s'entrecroisant.

« Et toi, Dean…Es- tu prêt à prendre le risque d'aimer un ange qui n'y connait rien aux choses du cœur et du corps »

« Tu m'aimes, Cass ? »

« Oui, Dean »

« Alors c'est toi qui devra tout m'apprendre »

Un long moment de silence où ils se respiraient sans se regarder…Sans se parler….

Castiel finit par s'approcher et leva le menton de Dean…Yeux fermés, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…Les goutant d'abord, longuement, lentement, sous les gémissements de son humain…Il tenta avec douceur de forcer le passage…Dean hésita puis céda…

Un baiser par à-coups….Castiel s'écarta en posant son front sur le sien…

Dean sut alors…

« Tu es un excellent professeur, Cass »

« Deviens l'élève qui sera meilleur que son mentor… » en souriant, un peu timide…

Dean l'embrassa à son tour, en prenant son visage des 2 mains…Un baiser fougueux, empli de désir.

Il le poussa vers l'arrière, l'entrainant vers le lit…Castiel s'écarta…Dean put voir la peur sur son visage.

« Cass ? »

L'ange le regardait égaré…Dean comprit…Il lui sourit

« Une chose à la fois… »

« Pardon Dean...Y a juste que » Il fut interrompu par l'index de Dean.

« Je veux que notre première fois soit la nôtre et pas que la mienne, Cass…Tu es là, je suis là…On a le temps »

« Merci » dans un soupir.

« Tu as attendu 5 ans…Je peux bien un peu attendre à mon tour, tu ne crois pas ? » en lui caressant les lèvres de son pouce, main sur sa joue…

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa une dernière fois…

Quand Sam rentra ce soir-là, Dean et Castiel s'étaient endormis, assis sur le lit, adossés au mur…Castiel serrant Dean dans ses bras…Dean, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, légèrement recroquevillé contre les jambes de l'ange…

Un ange qui dort, cela lui parut étrange…Mais c'était là, juste pour Castiel, une manière de communier avec l'âme de Dean…

Sam sourit et plongea dans son lit…

Demain matin au réveil, il n'y aurait aucune gêne…Il savait maintenant…

FIN…


	8. Pardon

**Nouveau thème sur DA**

**Sam est enfermé dans la Cage**

**Dean déprime, manque de lui…Lieu, temps et situation au choix**

**Castiel vient l'aider**

**Sentiment partagé ou non….**

« Pardon »

Cela faisait 5 mois que Sam n'était plus là…5 mois à penser à lui chaque jour, à pleurer son absence, son manque…A rêver de son sourire, de ses rires…

A rêver de le voir apparaître à ses côtés sur le siège passager de l'Impala qui manquait de lui.

A revoir sa chute…

La main que l'on tient au-dessus du vide, son regard dans le sien…Et puis le voir tomber dans ce puits sans fond…

Quel enfer vit-il ? Quelles tortures subit-il ?

A chaque coup sur la porte, à chaque coup de sonnette, à chaque coup de téléphone, à chaque message qui s'affiche…Il espère que ce soit lui…Il espère un miracle qui jamais ne se produira, il le sait…Il le sent…

Il rêve de chasse à chaque réveil…Il rêve de leur faire payer tant aux anges qu'aux démons…Tout cela, c'était de leur faute…Ils s'étaient servis d'eux, les hommes pour assouvir leur désir de haine…

Ils ne valaient pas mieux que ses humains qu'ils maudissaient avec tant d'acharnement.

Il but une gorgée de café appuyé près de la fenêtre à regarder les feuilles mortes qui avaient envahi le jardin…

Il la savait partie avec Ben pour la journée…Il soupira…Comment pouvait-elle accepté sa présence ? Elle le savait pourtant…Il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait lui…Il ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'espérait.

Mais elle se disait qu'un jour…Peut-être….

Il avait honte de lui…Si il restait là, c'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait plus être seul…

Il ne le supporterait pas…Plus…Il ne survivrait pas surtout…

Il n'avait plus revu Bobby depuis ce jour fatidique…Il avait à peine entendu sa voix au téléphone…

Dans un accord tacite, ils gardaient leur distance…La souffrance de l'un rongeant celle de l'autre…

Bobby voulait qu'il fasse son deuil…Quel deuil ? Sam n'était pas mort et souvent Dean en venait à le regretter, au moins Sam serait en paix et lui aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Il pourrait pleurer sur son frère disparu et non sur ses cris qui le faisaient sursautés au milieu de ses nuits de cauchemar…

Le reflet du soleil d'automne fit une ombre sur le sol…On aurait dit des ailes…

Dean eut un violent pincement au cœur…

Castiel…

Castiel qui était là, toujours, Dean le savait…Il sentait sa présence…Malgré le Paradis, malgré Raphael, l'ange ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur lui…

Quand la nuit, il ouvrait les yeux…Il le percevait…Il fixait alors le vide qui ne l'était pas…Il voyait son visage, ses yeux posés sur lui mais jamais il ne lui parla, jamais il ne l'invita…

Il le savait là mais il ne voulait pas le voir…

Il voulait juste….Rien…Juste savoir…

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir le courage de lui demander d'apparaître…Il ressentait sa peine, sa douleur…Elle était la même que la sienne….

Ce besoin de l'autre…Au-delà du lien…

Mais le poids de Sam pesait entre eux…Dean savait que Castiel n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait fait tout ce qui lui était possible de faire avec le peu de moyen qu'il avait eu à sa possession….

Dean se trouva égoïste dans son chagrin…Toi, Cass…Quel est ton enfer là -haut ?

Parce que dans ses cauchemars, il n'y avait pas que la détresse de Sam dans le trou maudit mais aussi celle de l'ange…

Dean voyait Raphael sourire et entraîner l'ange dans les tréfonds…Dean savait que Castiel perdait…Et pourtant il ne fit rien…

Il fixait son regard dans ce vide qui ne l'était pas et ne dit rien…

Laissant l'ange s'enfoncer lentement mais irrémédiablement vers sa fin…

Inconsciemment Dean l'abandonnait parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire les mots qui le retiendraient…

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et prit un temps de réflexion en traversant la maison jusqu'à la porte arrière qui menait au jardin….

Non…Non…Il n'aimait pas cette vie…Une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il se raccrochait en vain…Il sentait ses mains glisser…Il aimerait tant avoir le courage de tout lâcher et de se laisser emporter vers les fonds sombres de ses abysses….

Il jeta un œil sur la photo prise quelques jours plus tôt, celle posée sur la cheminée…

Cette fausse image de bonheur…Son regard vide et celui de Lisa posé sur le sien…

Elle sait et pourtant elle ne dit rien…Elle espère…Mais elle sait qu'il partira…

Il prit le râteau et se mit à nettoyer le jardin…Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide…Il n'était plus rien qu'un mensonge qui survivait pour une promesse…

Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel…Sa seule vérité…

Tout à coup, son cœur se serra…Il était là, il en était sûr mais cette fois-ci, sa présence lui fit mal…

Elle résonnait comme un adieu…Ce lien, son lien lui fut douleur.

Il se retourna brusquement en lâchant le manche de son râteau…

Dans le vide, son regard croisa celui de l'ange…

« Cass » dans un murmure.

« Montres-toi….Je sais que tu es là »

Apparaître…Pourquoi ? Il était trop tard…Derrière lui, Crowley attendait…Il était son dernier espoir…Le mauvais choix mais le seul qui lui restait…

Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

« Cass…Putain…T'es où ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre là ? » le visage paniqué…Le cœur qui frappait contre sa poitrine

« Montres-toi…Ou je te jure que je vais faire une connerie »

Castiel vit la détresse dans les yeux de son protégé…

« Je reviens » dans un murmure adressé au démon à ses côtés…

« Cass….Bordel » hurla Dean en s'avançant d'un pas…

« Hello, Dean » un léger sourire sur ses lèvres….

Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva…Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un geste pareil de l'humain…Encore moins envers lui, un ange….

Il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de son dos

« Oh putain, Cass »

« Dean » dans une voix perdue…Les bras ballants…

« J'aurais dû t'appeler plus tôt…Pardon, Cass….Pardon »

« Ne t'excuses pas, Dean… »

Ce dernier le repoussa en tenant ses bras tout sourire….Le premier vrai sourire depuis la « mort » de Sam…Pour lui, l'ange…

« Dean » en tiquant

« Je te savais là….Je te regardais, Cass mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de t'appeler…Je…Je… »

« Ne dis rien…Je comprends…Ne t'inquiète pas….Je trouverais une solution….Je te ramènerais Sam… »

Dean se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché Castiel…Ils se regardèrent un long moment…Dean ressentait le malaise chez son ami.

« Je ne pensais pas à Sam en disant ça, tu sais, même si il hante ma vie….Mais je pensais à toi, Cass… Comment vas-tu ? »

Un bref silence…

« Pas très bien » lui avoua-t-il alors qu'il aurait voulu lui dire l'inverse…Mais les mots étaient venus sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les réfléchir…

Il était tellement las, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un…

Ses frères ne pourraient pas comprendre….Dean non plus mais quitte à tout perdre…

Au moins que les choses soient dites…

Il suivit Dean qui s'assit sur les marches du perron…Il s'assit, à sa gauche…Ils regardaient droit devant dans la même direction…Dean se sentait apaisé par la présence de l'ange

Castiel se sentit enfin prêt à tout lui dire et prêt… A le perdre…

« Que se passe-t-il, Cass ? » redemanda Dean en appuyant ses avants bras sur ses genoux…

« Dean… »

« La vérité, Cass… »

Moment suspendu…

« Raphael est occupé de gagner…Les miens tombent, meurent, se sacrifient en vain…Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de le vaincre….Il veut l'Apocalypse…Je n'ai pas la force de l'arrêter…Père nous a abandonné, j'ai dû…Je… »

Il baissa le regard…

« Cass »

« Tu vas me haïr pour le restant de ta vie, Dean…Ca me fait tellement mal de savoir que je vais te perdre….Je.. »

« Cass…Tu ne me perdras jamais »

« Si…C'est le prix à payer pour éviter que le sang ne soit à nouveau versé… »

Dean se redressa et fixa Castiel qui regardait à présent le ciel…

« J'ai besoin du pouvoir des âmes humaines mais je ne veux pas sacrifier les hommes pour la cause angélique même si ce même sacrifice les sauvera eux, êtres de chair et de sang »

Il soupira, Dean le laissa terminer

« Il y a des âmes qui errent dans le purgatoire, dans les enfers »

« Cass…Non » le supplia-t-il

« Crowley peut m'aider à y avoir accès »

« QUOI ? » en se levant et faisant face à l'ange

« Tu veux travailler avec lui…Mais merde, Cass…Tu sais bien que cela ne mène à rien de bon…Regardes-moi, regardes Sam »

« Je dois sauver l'humanité »

« En t'alliant avec le diable en personne ? »

« Le diable est dans sa boîte » laissa tomber Castiel

« Joues pas sur les mots, tu veux » hurla de plus belle Dean

« Je n'ai pas le choix »

« On a toujours le choix, Cass… »

Castiel se leva

« Je n'ai plus le temps pour un autre choix »

« Laisses-moi t'aider à en trouver un autre »

« Il n'y en a pas d'autre…. »

« Ne m'abandonnes pas toi aussi » laissa tomber Dean

Ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, à un souffle…

« Ne me laisses pas, Cass… »

« Je ne te laisserais jamais, Dean »

« Si tu t'allies avec Crowley…Je te perdrais…Tu le sais, je le sais…Je ne pourrais pas, Cass…Je pourrais pas »

Il avait chuchoté ses derniers mots…

« Dean »

« Ne m'abandonnes pas toi aussi » à nouveau, en baissant le regard

Il sentit l'ange s'approcher, il sentit sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête

« On est lié à jamais Dean…Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner…On abandonne jamais l'être aimé »

Il avait dit les mots…Les mots qui lui brûlaient sa grâce depuis toujours…Ceux qui l'avaient conduit à ce choix ultime pour fuir cet amour à sens unique…

Brûler sa grâce dans les enfers plutôt que loin de lui…Son humain…

« Cass »

« Je …Je… » Il recula, conscient du trouble qu'il venait de provoquer chez Dean…Ce dernier sentit l'ange sur le départ.

« Je t'interdis de partir » en le retenant par la manche de son trench-coat…

Crowley un peu à l'écart, observait la scène en souriant…Il dodelina de la tête et disparut…

« Dean…Je dois partir…Laisses-moi partir »

« Il n'en est pas question... »

« Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'en empêcher » en le fixant avec tristesse

Dean sourit, amer

« J'ai une âme à vendre…Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Castiel recula d'un pas…Lui, au visage si impassible, pâlit…

« Dean »

« Si je dois te perdre toi aussi…Alors il ne me restera plus rien à espérer de cette vie et je préfère encore pourrir en enfer que vivre cette vie qui n'en est pas une… »

« Pourquoi ?...Tu as Lisa, Ben…La vie devant toi…Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de ce cadeau qui t'es offert ? »

Dean s'approcha

« Quel cadeau, Cass ?...Ma vie est un enfer…Je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de Sam parce qu'il n'est pas mort et que je le sais là, à souffrir et je ne peux rien y faire…Sam, mon petit frère, celui qui devrait être ici à ma place…Lui méritait de construire sa vie…Il méritait d'être aimé… »

« Pourquoi, tu ne penses pas mériter d'être aimé, Dean ? » en tournant la tête vers la maison.

« Cette vie n'est qu'une énorme farce…Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas…Que je ne l'aimerais jamais…Je n'ai plus la force d'aimer quelqu'un…Ca ne mène qu'à la souffrance…A quoi bon… »

Il vit le regard de l'ange se voiler…

Il devait lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…C'était si dur à dire…Tous les êtres qu'il avait aimé lui avait été pris mais là, l'issue était la même pour un choix comme pour l'autre…

Il se dit juste qu'il avait besoin de les dire et que l'ange avait besoin de les entendre….

« Cass…Regardes-moi »

« Dean…Laisses-moi choisir mon destin »

« Regardes-moi »

Il leva ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de l'humain qui s'approcha

« Je n'ai plus la force d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre…Parce que…Parce que je t'aime, Cass »

Castiel recula

« Tu dis ses mots parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi…Tu veux juste me retenir…Tu ne m'aimes pas » sur la défensive, désespéré…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que déjà les lèvres de Dean scellèrent les siennes…

Castiel se laissa emporter…Tant pis si ce n'était qu'un leurre pour le retenir…Il voulait que ce leurre devienne sa chaîne…

Dean s'écarta doucement…

« Je t'aime, Cass… »

Castiel ne s'allia pas avec Crowley…Il descendit avec plusieurs alliés célestes jusqu'à la Cage…Libéra Sam au prix de mille souffrances…Il le ramena à son frère…

Sam avait l'âme déchirée mais elle n'était pas perdue…

Petit à petit, il recouvra la mémoire…Retrouva pieds…Retrouva Dean…Au prix de la grâce de Castiel….

Crowley finit par s'allier avec les frères Winchester et les anges rebelles…Il n'y avait guère d'autres solutions…Il n'ouvrirait donc pas le purgatoire…

La guerre dure encore…Aucun homme sur terre ne semble comprendre que l'origine de certaines catastrophes naturelles, la raison de certains conflits aussi soudain qu'éphémères, la mort d'innocents n'est en fait que les résultats de cette guerre fratricide…

L'Homme a toujours vécu dans la violence…Elle fait partie de lui….Elle fait partie de l'infini…

Elle est une tare universelle…

Mais il y a encore de l'espoir tant que l'amour persiste….

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean se réveilla en sursaut…Il regarda autour de lui…La chambre, le bunker….

C'était qu'un cauchemar…Un foutu cauchemar….

« Cass » hurla-t-il

« Cass…PARDON »

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière…Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais appelé durant cette année ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments…

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il toujours pas ?

FIN…


	9. Apprends-moi

« Apprends-moi »

Dean l'avait vu disparaitre subitement juste après avoir croisé son regard. Regard où il avait retrouvé cette éternelle tristesse qui semblait en noyer si souvent le bleu…Dean en avait l'habitude, c'était devenue une expression habituelle chez l'ange mais là, il y avait eu un éclat qu'il n'y avait jamais vu avant ou pas voulu y voir et qui curieusement lui fit un pincement au cœur…

Il se secoua la tête

« Ridicule…C'est Cass »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser tout au long de la journée, ce regard le poursuivait …Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là qui aurait pu faire fuir l'ange comme ça.

Il revit Castiel assis, lisant un recueil, le feuilletant distraitement en leur jetant de temps en temps un regard mi-clos.

Il se souvient qu'il riait avec Sam qui depuis quelques jours allaient enfin un peu mieux…

Lui et son frère évoquaient des souvenirs, de ses petits bonheurs idiots de leurs vies chaotiques…..De ceux auxquels on se raccroche quand on n'a plus rien….

Ils buvaient bière sur bière et se remémoraient ses moments si rares où ils avaient été heureux…Se surprenant d'en avoir plus qu'ils ne le croyaient….

Heureux…Dean se perdit dans ses pensées…Il ne l'avait jamais vu heureux…Il avait vu Castiel sourire, parfois même sans raison…Mais jamais il n'avait entendu le son de sa voix perdu dans un éclat de rire…Il avait toujours l'air si…distant et mélancolique….

Pourtant Dean avait fini par comprendre que Castiel éprouvait des émotions presque pareilles aux leurs mais qu'il était juste incapable de les comprendre ou de les exprimer. Il voyait bien que Castiel était perdu quand il laissait celles-ci prendre le dessus….La colère surtout…Seul le chagrin, ou plutôt une forme de tristesse latente émanait de lui, Dean le ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était présent, Castiel n'arrivait pas à s'en départir…

Il décida d'en parler à Sam…Pas de plein gré, il s'en vit forcer par son cadet qui avait bien remarqué que Dean n'était plus avec lui depuis le départ si soudain de Castiel.

« Tu crois que cela a un rapport avec la tablette ? Qu'il aurait lu quelques choses dans un de nos livres ? Qu'il est venu ici rien que pour cela ?» s'inquiéta Sam, le regard perplexe.

« J'en sais rien...Je pense que cela n'a rien à voir…Ou alors c'est juste moi qui suis trop crevé et qui me fait des films… »

« Tu as vu quoi de si spécial dans son regard ? »

« Je ne sais pas te l'expliquer Sammy….Y a juste que je lui avais jamais vu une telle expression…Ca m'a fait bizarre, c'est tout…Laisse tomber »

Sam se mit à réfléchir à tout ce que lui avait dit son frère.

« Le plus simple serait de lui demander, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu veux que je lui demandes quoi ? »

« D'abord pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? »

« MAIS IL PART TOUJOURS COMME CA « s'énerva Dean en se levant de table

« Je ne sais pas moi, Dean…J'essaye de t'aider mais tu sais bien que Castiel…Bah ça restera toujours Castiel»

« Oui, je sais merci…Mais bon depuis son retour du purgatoire, Naomie et tout ce bordel des tablettes, j'ai du mal le cerner »

« Tu crois qu'il va nous trahir ? »

Il réfléchit un long moment.

« Non…. » en se retournant

« Tu as raison, je vais tâcher de l'appeler….On verra bien »

« Je vais dans ma chambre…Si jamais »

« Merci Sammy »

La porte se referma et Dean prit son courage à 2 mains.

« Cass »

Il s'appuya des mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et leva la tête.

« Cass, mec…On a besoin de se parler….Ramènes ton cul ici »

Il soupira

« S'il te plait »

Un bruissement d'aile…

Dean se tourna vers l'ange en fermant les yeux « Reste calme »

« Hello, Dean »

« Salut, Cass »

Il s'approcha bien décider à d'aller droit au but tant qu'il en avait encore le temps et le courage surtout.

« Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, ce matin ? »

Castiel tiqua surpris par la question si abruptement posée.

« Ne me mens pas…T'as pas intérêt à jouer pas au con avec moi cette fois…T'as des soucis ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais »

« Non….Je n'ai pas de soucis…Et je n'ai pas envie de te parler, tu m'écoutes mais tu ne m'entends pas »

« De charmante humeur à ce que je vois » se renfrogna Dean

« T'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu t'es barré comme un voleur ?» insista-t-il

« Je n'ai rien volé » s'offusqua l'ange

Dean leva les yeux au ciel

« C'est une expression, Cass…Putain quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre à l'heure humaine, mec »

« L'heure humaine ? »

« Laisse tomber… » se désespéra Dean

« Maintenant réponds à ma question »

Castiel baissa la tête.

« Je devais réfléchir… »

« Réfléchir à propos de quoi ? » Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, surtout avec Castiel…

« Je voulais comprendre pourquoi j'avais mal là » en posant sa main sur son cœur et baissant la tête

«…quand je te regardais rire avec Sam »

Dean ne sut quoi dire, touché par la détresse soudaine de l'ange.

« J'ai déjà ressenti ce genre de…sensation» avec hésitation comme ayant du mal à prononcer ce mot qui lui était si peu familier

« Cela fait des milliers d'années que j'existe et cela fait si peu de temps que je ressens vraiment ses choses en moi….Je n'arrive pas à poser des mots sur ses émotions qui m'assaillent et me font…Mal, je crois»

« Cass » dans un murmure en s'approchant

Ce dernier leva des yeux suppliants dans ceux de l'humain.

« Apprends-moi à être heureux, Dean…Apprends-moi à rire…Apprends-moi le bonheur »

En serrant sa main plus fort sur son cœur….

« Apprends-moi à supporter cette douleur »

Dean fut tellement bouleversé par les mots de l'ange, qu'un instant il perdit pied.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire…Il n'y avait aucun mot pour répondre à une telle requête.

« Cass…Tu me demandes à moi, le mec le plus sombre sur terre de t'apprendre le bonheur…Tu devrais plutôt t'adresser au Dalai lama pour ça »

« Je ne veux pas d'un guide spirituel, Dean… » ne saisissant pas l'ironie dans la phrase de Dean

« Je veux qu'un humain m'apprenne…Je veux que cet humain, ce soit toi, parce que tu es celui qui m'a ouvert à toutes ses émotions qui me font mal… »

« Cass…Etre heureux n'est pas censé faire mal, tu sais ! »

« Je le sais…C'est de voir les autres heureux qui provoque en moi ses douleurs…Je suis incapable d'être heureux » en baissant les yeux.

« Cass…Dis pas ça, mec » en s'approchant.

« On a eu de bons moments ensemble, non ? »

Castiel tiqua

« Il n'y a aucun moment entre nous dont tu rappelles qui te fasse ressentir ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est le bonheur, Dean….Comment pourrais-je l'identifier ? »

« Ce que tu as vu entre Sam et moi…Tu ne l'as jamais ressenti entre nous? Me dis pas ça quand même »

Dean sembla soudain décontenancé…Il voyait Castiel réfléchir et se demanda soudain si ce n'était pas juste lui qui avait été si souvent heureux avec Castiel et qu'il n'avait rien vu de la détresse de son ami qui subissait son bonheur sans le partager.

Il l'avait cru dénué de sentiments si longtemps que quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait les choses comme lui, c'était trop tard…Castiel s'était déjà perdu dans sa boite de pandore émotionnelle.

« Viens là » en lui montrant sa chaise. Castiel obtempéra sans rien dire…Dean le fit s'asseoir de côté et tira une chaise face à lui, il s'y installa à califourchon, croisant les avant-bras sur le dossier.

« Tu as déjà ressenti de la peine, Cass ? »

« Oui…Cette émotion, j'ai pu la recenser »

Dean en aurait souri si cela ne lui faisait pas si mal de voir cet ange se débattre entre sa raison millénaire et son humanité si récente.

« La colère ? »

Il baissa la tête

« Trop souvent…Je n'arrive parfois plus à la contrôler….Je déteste cette émotion »

« Tu ne dois pas, Cass…Parfois elle est nécessaire….Tu apprendras à savoir quand elle sera libératrice ou destructrice et sur ce point, je serais un excellent professeur » en lui souriant

Castiel lui sourit à son tour…

« Tu souris ? »

« Je ne peux pas ? » s'inquiéta l'ange

« Bien sûr que tu peux…Mais que ressens-tu quand tu souris ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Et ça te fait ressentir du bien ou du mal ?»

« Du bien » susurra Castiel après un instant de réflexion.

« Et puis j'aime te sourire » dans un murmure

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca me fait du bien »

Dean se sentit mal à l'aise devant la franchise innocente de l'ange mais il prit sur lui.

« Tu vois, Cass…Ca, ça fait partie du bonheur »

« Vraiment ? »

« Le bonheur, c'est pas que des rires, Cass…Le bonheur, cela peut être un rien…Un sourire, un regard qui brille, être assis l'un face à l'autre et se parler…Ca fait partie du bonheur »

« Ah » sembla s'étonner l'ange

« Donc je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ressens les mêmes sensations en moi que les sourires quand je suis avec vous…Avec toi… » en plantant ses grands yeux dans ceux de Dean.

« Tu dois apprendre à comprendre ce que tu ressens Cass…Comme avec Sammy et moi ce matin » en baissant la tête pour échapper à son regard.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le fond de la pièce où les 2 frères se trouvaient le matin même.

« Tu aurais dû discuter de ça avec Sam, tu sais…Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour parler sentiments… »

Il accrocha le regard de l'ange

« Je suis pas doué pour parler tout court » continua-t-il en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules.

« Tu parles assez…et puis…Je lis dans tes yeux »

« Je sais » sourit Dean sans le regarder.

« J'ai ressenti de la jalousie, je crois » finit par laisser tomber Castiel.

« De la jalousie ? »

« Je voulais comprendre pour rire avec vous mais je ne sais pas rire…Je vous enviais…Je ressens l'énergie qui passe en vous quand vous riez…Je …Je… » en se penchant, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

« Je suppose que le rire est interdit aux anges »

« Pourquoi le serait-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Mais j'ai beau regarder ses étranges films qui t'amusent…J'ai beau essayer de comprendre tes blagues, tes allusions…Je ne ressens rien que d'autres que de l'incompréhension… »

Il soupira

« Parfois j'aimerais ne plus être un ange pour juste m'entendre un jour, rire…Pour savoir ce qu'on ressent…Pour partager cela avec vous »

« Cass »

Dean tendit son bras et repoussa son épaule doucement pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« On rit souvent pour se mentir…Et comme tu l'as dit pour moi…Je lis aussi dans ton regard…Il brille quand tu saisis enfin une blague, il s'illumine quand tu vois une situation qui t'amuse même si pour nous, ça ne l'est pas…Peu importe, Cass…On ne rit pas tous de la même chose, ni de la même manière….Chaque humain a une vision différente de la vie, le rire en est une »

« Je ne suis pas humain »

« Tu as des émotions, Cass…Pour moi, ça fait de toi un humain…Tu n'es pas rien qu'un ange »

« Je ne sais plus…C'était plus facile avant…Même si le doute était en moi…Je ne connaissais pas la peine et cette douleur qui me ronge…Je ne rêvais pas d'être heureux…»

« Ca te ronge, Cass mais ne me dit pas que tu ne te sens pas plus vivant »

L'ange pencha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti vivant que depuis que je t'ai sauvé Dean…Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perverti aussi» dans un souffle

« Avoir des émotions ne fait pas de toi un être mauvais Castiel…Je sais bien que les hommes ont dû te décevoir, moi en premier mais nous sommes humains, le bien et la mal, le bonheur et le chagrin…Le tout fait partie de nous »

« Tu ne m'as jamais déçu Dean…Mais je sais que j'ai été une déception pour toi »

« J'ai été surtout un putain d'abruti avec toi….Je te méritais pas » laissa tomber Dean.

« J'étais un ange, j'étais censé être ton guide, j'étais censé te protéger….Je comprends ta défiance»

Il se redressa sur sa chaise

« C'est pour cela que je ne comprends que les sentiment comme la tristesse, la peine et la douleur de la trahison tant envers vous qu'envers les miens…Je n'ai pas droit au bonheur, ni aux rires…C'est ma punition » en se levant.

« Recommences pas tu veux » pesta Dean en se levant à son tour.

« Tu as droit au bonheur, Cass…. »

« POURQUOI JE LE RESSENS PAS ALORS ? « hurla désespéré Castiel

« Parce que tu te l'interdis…Et je sais de quoi je parle »

« Tu as connu le bonheur, Dean…Tu peux fermer les yeux et t'en rappeler comme tantôt avec Sammy mais moi, quand je ferme les yeux, je vois que la désolation »

« ARRETES CASS » en repoussant violemment sa chaise.

Un long moment de silence…Dean eut peur que Castiel ne parte mais il n'en fit rien…

« Viens » en passant devant lui furieux…

Castiel le vit sortir du bunker…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean prit l'impala et obligea Castiel à l'accompagner. Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures…

Pas un mot ne fut échangé…Castiel regardait défiler le paysage, le visage à nouveau serein.

Dean n'avait pas allumé auto-cassette…Il recherchait le silence.

Le bonheur…Il savait ce que c'était mais il savait encore plus ce qu'était la douleur de le perdre.

Il finit par tourner dans un petit chemin étroit qui plongeait sous les arbres…L'Impala butait sur les racines de ce sentier mal défini.

Il finit par la garer face à un immense lac…Une montagne se détachait sur l'horizon.

Il sortit et claqua la portière qui grinça…Castiel resta un instant à le regarder s'éloigner vers un petit ponton.

Il finit par sortir à son tour.

Il vit Dean s'asseoir au bout du chemin de bois….Pieds ballants dans le vide…

Il le rejoint et se tint debout à ses côtés.

« Assieds- toi là » lui indiquant sa droite.

Castiel hésita…Si près de l'espace personnel de Dean. Ce dernier sentit sa gêne.

« Cass….Je vais pas te bouffer » en lui jetant un regard un coin.

Il finit par céder, mal à l'aise.

« Quand ça va pas…Quand j'ai le cafard…Quand Sammy va pas bien »

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui regardait la montagne, la tête légèrement penchée.

« Quand tu n'es pas là »

L'ange baissa les yeux.

« Je viens ici et je regarde le soleil se coucher… »

« Ca te rend heureux ? »

Dean se tourna vers lui…

« Regarde, Cass…Tais -toi et vis ce moment avec moi »

« J'ai déjà vu des coucher de soleil, Dean…Des milliers »

« Pas celui-là »

Il obéit, il fixa l'horizon où le soleil commençait à décliner dans un ciel orangé…

Il sentit la cuisse de Dean chauffer contre la sienne, l'étroitesse du ponton, les obligeant à se coller l'un à l'autre mais cela ne sembla pas gêner l'ainé de Winchester pourtant si attaché à son espace personnel.

Castiel se sentit soudain léger…Libre…L'esprit vide…

Il regardait le soleil se coucher aux côtés de Dean…Un bonheur si simple.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer mais cette fois-ci la sensation ne fut pas la même qu'au matin…

« Je.. » Il baissa la tête

« Je sais, Cass…Ca fait mal aussi mais la douleur que tu ressens n'est pas la même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… » en souriant.

« Non ….C'est vrai…. »

« Avec la vie qu'on mène, Cass, être heureux, c'est une belle connerie...Fais une croix dessus…Mais rien ne nous empêche de l'être à notre manière…Ensemble »

« J'aime bien ta manière, Dean »

« Elle est cool hein » ne put s'empêcher de blaguer Dean.

Cet humain qui cachait ses émotions derrière son humour lourd ou sa fausse désinvolture.

« Merci»

« Désolé si je n'ai pas pu t'apprendre à rire ou à être heureux, Cass…Je peux te servir de guide mais je ne peux pas faire de toi ce que tu n'es pas »

« Je sais » en baissant la tête

« Mais là, je suis….Je suis heureux Dean…Je suis avec toi…Je n'ai plus mal…Les émotions sont nouvelles pour moi…J'ai juste besoin que quelqu'un m'apprenne à les comprendre »

Il sentit la main de Dean sous son menton qui le força à se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis là, Cass… Je ne te laisserais pas tomber cette fois… »

« Dean »

« Je tacherais d'apprivoiser autant mes sentiments que les tiens Cass …Je te l'ai dit, je suis mal placé pour parler de ce sujet »

« Mais tu l'as fait pourtant…»

« On est un peu pareil tous les 2…On a du mal à gérer notre foutoir »

Il lâcha son menton et sa main rencontra celle de Castiel quand il la baissa…

Dean l'écarta doucement, Castiel la regarda s'éloigner, rejoindre les genoux de son humain…

Il savait ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là….Il l'avait toujours su…

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude penché sur lui.

Dean lui sourit…Castiel lui répondit d'un même sourire.

Il parlait par le regard son humain

Il parlait par le regard son ange

Ils restèrent côte à côte jusqu'à ce que la nuit envahisse tout…  
Dean frissonna…Castiel se rapprocha…Le chasseur le laissa faire…Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse avec maladresse, diffusant sa grâce….La chaleur de l'ange était si apaisante….

Dean se pencha, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, la main de Castiel ne le quittant pas et lui ne faisant rien pour la chasser.

Il était bien, il était heureux…Il se tourna vers Castiel qui fixait la nuit en souriant.

Les moments de bonheur étaient éphémères mais cela tous les 2 le savaient.

Autant profiter jusqu'au bout de la première leçon de Castiel.

Apprendre à être heureux…Par pincées de bonheur

Les rires viendront bien un jour, ils avaient tout le temps pour apprendre à être heureux.

Fin


	10. Ne me fuis plus jamais

« Ne me fuis plus jamais »

Castiel n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis bientôt 3 mois…La dernière fois que Dean l'avait vu, il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait entamé les trials, qu'il allait fermer les portes du Paradis…Qu'il allait faire amendement….

Dean n'avait su quoi lui répondre…Il avait déjà tellement de mal à gérer l'état de son frère…

Il avait baragouiné quelques mots et ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il lui avait dit…

Il fixait le ciel sombre et étoilée de cette nuit lourde, orageuse, moite qui l'empêchait de dormir…Il était un pantalon pyjama, il crevait de chaud…

Il avait à peine réussi à fermer l'œil après des heures à souffler sur son lit qu'il fut réveillé par un cauchemar de Sam…

Son frère avait crié dans son sommeil, Dean avait bondi mais à peine levé, Sam s'était rendormi.

Il soupira…Depuis que la fermeture de la porte des enfers avait échoué, Sam était malade et ne semblait jamais devoir guérir.

Dean avait bien prié Castiel, espérant que celui-ci pourrait leur venir en aide mais il avait fini par abandonner…L'ange ne donnait plus signe de vie…

Il essuya la sueur sur son front en expirant bruyamment….Il n'y avait plus signe d'aucun ange d'ailleurs.

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ouvrit la porte de la chambre…Il avait besoin de respirer…L'air de l'extérieur le repoussa…Il faisait encore plus chaud dehors qu'à l'intérieur…

Maudite soirée d'été du Sud….

Pieds nus sur le perron, il fixa le ciel et pria à nouveau mais il ne vit que l'astre blanc et son étrange visage lunaire...

« Cass…Ou es-tu, Buddy ? »

Il rentra et s'approcha du lit de son frère…Torse nu et bermuda, ce dernier, la peau luisante sous l'humidité ambiante, semblait avoir retrouvé un sommeil réparateur…

Il allait mieux qu'avant mais ce n'était pas la grande forme et Dean s'inquiétait…C'était plus fort que lui, Sam était tout ce qui lui restait…

Garth et kevin avaient disparu…Tout comme Metatron et toute sa clique d'emplumé…Ce traitre qui avait joué sur tous les tableaux…

Il leur avait menti sur les trials…Il n'avait pas dit que les tablettes n'étaient pas complètes…Cela avait presque couté la vie à son frère…

Il baissa le regard…Et si cela avait couté la vie de Castiel ? Et si cette douleur qui le réveillait chaque nuit et lui faisait serrer son bras contre sa poitrine, n'était que l'évidence à laquelle Dean se refusait de croire…

Il ne voulait pas que ce soit la vérité…Il ne voulait pas que Castiel soit mort en croyant qu'il avait si peu d'importance à ses yeux, qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon…

C'était impensable, inimaginable…Ca lui tordait le cœur…

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chaleur…Il sentait les gouttes de transpiration coulées le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

La climatisation ne fonctionnait plus…Il faisait presque 30° degrés dans cette fournaise…

Fournaise…Il pensa à l'enfer…Il secoua la tête…Castiel était devenu une obsession…Il n'avait plus que lui en tête…Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui…

Il prit une douche froide d'abord, tiède ensuite pour éviter le choc thermique qui le referait à nouveau suer par tous les pores…

Il se regarda dans la brume du miroir…C'était la culpabilité qui le tuait et cette chaleur était sa punition…

L'empêchant de dormir, de trouver la paix…Le torturant dans sa moiteur…

Il croisa son regard dans le reflet et crut y voir le bleu du sien…L'ange, l'ami…L'absence…

Il retourna d'un pas nonchalant dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit dos contre le mur…

Il porta la main à sa cicatrice qui n'existait plus qu'à l'intérieur de sa chair…

Cette chaleur, c'était l'enfer qui gagnait la terre maintenant que l'ombre de leurs plumes célestes ne les rafraichissaient plus de leurs battements…

L'absence des anges et la victoire des démons du fait d'un seul homme…

Il devait jubiler Metatron, à présent maitre des Cieux…Allié d'Abaddon, l'ancien ange déchu devenue Reine des enfers…Cet ange que lui, simple scribe, avait un jour aimé…

Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?…Il aurait tout sacrifié pour son ange aussi, si il le lui avait demandé…

Mais Castiel ne l'avait jamais fait…Evitant à Dean d'être la cause de ses erreurs, il voulait les assumer seules…Il l'aimait trop pour risquer sa vie…Quitte à ce que celui-ci prenne ses gestes pour un manque de confiance. C'était le prix à payer.

Dean s'essuya le front…Il transpirait à nouveau…Il sursauta…Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte…

Il regarda sa montre sur la table de chevet…2H05

Il attrapa son revolver sous son oreiller et se dirigea à tâtons vers l'entrée…

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Dean » dit une voix profonde et lointaine.

Il frissonna…Cela ne se pouvait pas…La chaleur le faisait délirer…Si c'était lui, il sera là devant lui…Il n'avait pas besoin de toquer, son ange…

« Dean »

Il posa la crosse sur son front…Il délirait mais il devait en être sur….Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste en pointant son arme.

Ses grands yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens…

« Hello, Dean »

Il eut juste le temps de s'avancer pour le rattraper…Castiel perdit connaissance.

Sam s'était réveillé, le regard hagard, il suivait Dean qui s'affairait autour de son lit.

Castiel n'avait plus son trenchcoat…Il portait encore son costume mais plus la veste…Sa chemise lui collait à la peau…Il transpirait…Il ne devrait pas…

« C'est pas normal, Dean…Tu es sur que c'est lui ? «

« Qui tu veux que ça soit d'autre » répliqua, irrité, Dean

« Novak ? » osa Sam

« Jimmy est mort, Cass nous l'a dit…Et je te dis que c'était lui…C'est Cass, je le reconnaitrais entre mille…C'est son regard, sa voix…C'est lui, Sammy »

« Il n'a plus rien d'un ange »

« Je sais » soupira Dean en s'asseyant à côté de Castiel. Il avait pris un gant de toilette humide et lui essuya le visage, tellement doucement que Sam se demanda à quel point Dean n'était pas occupé de voir l'évidence lui éclater aux yeux.

Le cadet avait toujours su mais Dean était têtu et puis tellement loin de tout ça…Même quand Castiel était considéré comme mort, il demeurait toujours distant, persuadé au fond, qu'il lui reviendrait toujours, parce que c'était son ange, parce que c'était le préféré de Dieu, parce que c'était Cass…

Parce qu'il le croyait immortel….Parce que l'amour ne meurt jamais.

Mais depuis ses douleurs au bras, Dean n'était plus le même…C'était là, une preuve de la mort de Castiel et si au départ, il se refusa à cette éventualité, il finit par l'accepter et ce fut là, la pire gifle qu'il eut jamais reçue…

Voir alors celui que l'on croyait mort frapper à sa porte, un soir de chaleur torride…Quand l'enfer avait pris toute la place, avait de quoi bouleverser toutes les certitudes.

Sam se leva en s'étirant.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je vais aller prendre une douche et cherche après un nightshop…J'ai soif, je crève de chaud, j'ai envie de glace et puis… »

Il regarda vers le lit

« Vous avez besoin de vous parler tous les 2… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de partir pour ça »

« Si….Déjà de une, pour éviter une 3eme personne dans cette fournaise et puis il est temps que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui…Tu ne crois pas ? Il n'y aura peut- être plus jamais d'autre chance…Il me semble que celle-ci est la dernière qui t'est offerte…Choisi bien tes mots, Dean… »

Sam avait toujours été quelqu'un d'intuitif …Il sentait les choses…C'était son 6eme sens…Les épreuves l'avaient encore rendus plus réceptif à tous cela…

Ca ne gênait pas Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à analyser sa relation avec Castiel et mette des mots sur ses blessures.

Sam parti, Dean se focalisa que sur Castiel…Il transpirait beaucoup…Il fallait le déshabiller et cette idée embarrassa soudain Dean….

Il prit son courage à 2 mains et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise…Il ota sa cravate en souriant, éternellement à l'envers…Il enleva une manche puis l'autre le souleva doucement et l'entendit geindre…

Il fronça les yeux et puis soudain compris la raison de ses plaintes…2 cicatrices lui barraient le haut du dos…Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre…Dean serra Castiel contre lui dans un geste protecteur.

« Oh putain, Cass »

Il sentit soudain celui-ci répondre à son étreinte.

« Dean »

« Je suis là, Cass…Je suis là, mon ange » en lui caressant d'une main l'arrière de ses cheveux.

« J'ai tout perdu » la voix brisée

« J'ai tout perdu » répéta-t-il encore et encore…

Dean sentit son torse humide collé au sien…Leur transpiration se mêler…Ce qui aurait dû être désagréable, lui devint soudain, normal…

« Je suis là...On est là…Tu n'as pas tout perdu » murmuré au creux de son oreille

« J'ai mal, Dean…Tellement mal… »

Dean le repoussa doucement et le fixa. Ses yeux transpiraient la peur et la douleur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? »

« Je ne te fuis pas Dean…Je n'ai jamais voulu te fuir…J'ai toujours voulu te protéger…Je le devais»

« Je sais » soupira Dean

Il reprit le gant et assis l'un face à l'autre, il se mit à lui essuyer son visage en sueur…

« Ne fuis plus jamais »

« Fuir où ?…Je ne suis plus rien »

Dean jeta le gant de rage au sol

« NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA » en lui attrapant les 2 bras et les serrant de rage faisant grimacer Castiel sous la prise

« Tu es Castiel…Tu es un ange de Dieu…Tu le seras toujours parce que tu es MON ange…Tu m'entends »

« Dean » en suppliant du regard

« Et commence pas avec tes désolés, tu m'emmerdes…C'est à moi de l'être tu m'entends, à moi…Tu n'en serais jamais arrivé là si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé des enfers….Alors arrête, Cass…S'il te plait…Arrête avec ça… »

Il baissa le regard…Dean se calma et lui souleva le menton.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé sans nouvelle tout ce temps ? »

Castiel le repoussa et s'assit au bord du lit…Dean pouvait clairement voir les 2 profondes cicatrices qui lui marbraient le dos.

« Metatron m'a menti…Je me suis rebellé mais cette fois-ci Naomi n'a eu aucune pitié… »

Il entendait encore ses mots

« Tu voulais être des leurs…Tu les as choisi eux plutôt que ta famille alors que tes désirs deviennent réalités…HUMAIN mais que ta mémoire reste à jamais celle de l'ange que tu fus, du traitre aux mains rougies des siens…Ne reviens plus jamais rampé à nos pieds…Plus aucun ange ne foulera jamais la terre…Qu'ils crèvent ses êtres de peu…Ils verront ce que c'est de vivre sans la protection des anges…Ils l'ont voulu, ils vont l'avoir leur liberté….Leur fichue liberté de pensée.. »

Il se souvint de la douleur indescriptible de sa grâce arrachée…La dernière vision qu'il en eut, fut un pendentif au cou de Naomi…Elle avait gagné…Elle avait soumis l'ange…

Il souffrait encore de la perte de sa grâce, il mettrait des mois à cicatriser et les souffrances faisaient désormais partie de son quotidien comme l'apprivoisement de ce corps…

Dean osa un geste…Il posa ses doigts sur son dos humide, juste sous les cicatrices….Castiel frissonna malgré la chaleur…

« Tu as mal ? »

« Chaque jour que Dieu fait » murmura Castiel.

Dean le prit par l'épaule et le serra contre lui…Il sentait sa peau glissée sous ses doigts mouillés…l'humidité dans ses cheveux désordonnés…Il sentait son odeur musquée qui se perdait dans la sienne….Mélange de leurs transpirations…Gouttes à gouttes de leurs sens qui s'éveillaient.

Il lui embrassa le front, le gout de sa sueur salée sur ses lèvres, il ne ressentit aucune gêne, il avait fait ce geste naturellement…Castiel avait fermé les yeux, s'enfonçant contre lui.

« Dean »

« Shhhh….Je suis là…Laisse toi aller »

Castiel plongea son visage dans le cou du chasseur et Dean sentit les larmes de l'ange se mêler aux gouttes de sa sueur.

« On est ensemble, Cass…On restera ensemble…Ne me fuis plus jamais»

Leurs chaleurs mêlées à la moiteur de l'enfer, le gout de l'autre…

FIN


	11. Poussière d'ange

**J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, j'oubliais de donner le thème**

**Oups**

**Ici :**

**Les anges sont normalement des êtres dénués d'émotion**

**Castiel pourtant va verser une larme : A cause Dean, pour Dean, en raison de Dean etc…**

« Poussière d'ange »

Dean courrait, il n'arrêtait pas de courir, repoussant les branches, repoussant les feuilles, se giflant à cette nature qui semblait vouloir le freiner à tout prix…

Il trébucha pour se relever aussitôt, la poitrine en feu, l'air lui manquant…

La sueur commençait à couler dans son dos, plaquant son T-shirt sur sa poitrine…

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il n'en avait pas le temps, plus le temps…Leur retour avait déjà commencé…

Dans le ciel s'élevèrent de douces lueurs blanchâtres cernées d'oranges…Les grâces remontant vers le Paradis.

Kevin, le prophète, avait réussi…Metatron ne pourrait rien contre des milliers d'ange qui rentraient chez eux.

Ils y rentraient pour ne plus jamais revenir…

« Quand les portes se fermeront, ils auront le choix soit de retourner au Paradis soit de rester sur terre…Si ils acceptent ce dernier choix, leur grâce s'éteindront et avec elle tout espoir d'un jour revoir les leurs…Anges, ils seront coupés des hommes, ils seront coupés des âmes…C'est ici que Dieu leur offre l'ultime choix qui leur sera libre…Vivre à jamais dans leur vaisseau de chair ou devenir céleste pour l'infini et libéré ses mêmes vaisseaux qui retrouveront leur âme d'origine »

Dean avait regardé Kevin, incrédule…Il remettait toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble…

« Tu veux dire que les anges n'auront plus aucun contact avec les hommes…Du tout ? » insistant sur le dernier mot

« Plus aucun…En clair, Dean, tu devrais pensé à faire tes adieux pour de bon à Castiel parce que tu ne dois t'accrocher à plus aucun espoir…Si il accepte de s'ouvrir à sa grâce, tu ne le reverras plus jamais, il ne pourra plus te parler, ni te voir….Votre lien sera brisé, il ne sera jamais ce que tu deviendras et tu ne sauras plus rien de lui…Et quand la mort te frappera, il ne sera pas à tes côtés pour te guider….Dean, Castiel va disparaitre de ta vie à jamais »

Kevin se tenait droit devant lui…Sam debout à la gauche de Dean vit le visage de celui-ci pâlir…

Kevin s'avança…Depuis la 3eme épreuve, il semblait habité par le divin...Si les épreuves avaient marqué Sam à jamais et faillirent le tuer…Kevin, lui, semblait en être protégé.

Il avait traduit la tablette…Metatron avait joué et perdu…Les portes se refermant les anges auraient une heure pour choisir de rester parmi les hommes ou de repartir chez eux…Ce choix serait le même pour le seul ange encore présent au Paradis.

Metatron n'avait jamais réussi à avoir accès au bunker…Il fallait y être invité pour y entrer et malgré les pièges tendus pour tenter de récupérer la tablette, il s'était heurté à une résistance sans faille…Dean , Sam et puis surtout Castiel qui après avoir passé des mois à se battre contre lui-même, avait fini par se redresser…Les mots de Kevin lui avaient redonner de l'espoir pour les siens, celui de la rédemption et du pardon.

Chaque ange avait récupéré sa grâce mais celle-ci était flottante, ils devaient tendre la main pour faire leur choix.

Plus d'un ange avait construit sa vie humaine…Une heure leur sembla un délai bien court pour faire le choix d'une vie…

Certains emprisonnèrent celle-ci dans une fiole, dans le cristal, dans leur main….Il fallait que leur vaisseau dise oui même si ce vaisseau était à présent le leur.

« Où est-il ? » murmura Dean.

« Je ne sais pas…Il est sorti, je l'ai suivi et sa grâce était là, en suspend dans l'air, dans un sorte de fiole en verre »

« Je pensais que Metatron l'avait utilisé pour faire son sortilège ? » s'interrogea Sam

« Il faut croire que la 3eme épreuve a rendu leur grâce à tous…. »

« Il a fait quoi ? »

«Il l'a regardé longuement et m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire »

« Tu lui as dit quoi… »

Kevin s'appuya contre la table, serrant ses mains sur les rebords, il semblait soudain fatigué.

« Kevin ? » la main de Sam sur son épaule.

« L'heure avance…Ils m'appellent »

« Qui ça ? »

« La voix des anges…Elle est là » en posant son index sur sa tempe

« TU LUI AS DIT QUOI ? » hurla Dean en se retournant. Il avait le visage décomposé

« Je lui dis que le choix ne dépendait plus que de lui…Qu'il devait choisir entre ses 2 familles… »

Il baissa la tête

« Je lui ai de choisir entre toi et le Paradis »

« QUOI » en se passant les mains dans les cheveux

« Dean…Cela fait des mois qu'il est parmi nous en tant qu'humain…Des années qu'il est à tes côtés en tant qu'ange…Mais il n'a jamais cessé de penser aux siens tout ce temps…Aujourd'hui il va devoir faire le choix le plus dur de son existence millénaire…Il devait le faire seul »

« NON » hurla de plus belle Dean

« NON…Il foire tous ses choix…Il va faire le mauvais en pensant bien faire…Je...Je devais…Je devais lui parler avant…Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir…POURQUOI ? »

« Parce qu'il est libre et qu'il s'est battu pour ça et qu'il l'a payé chèrement, ce droit…Parce que c'est ce qu'il a voulu »

« Maudite tablette… »

Il leva la tête au plafond

« Fils de pute »

Sam s'avança

« On peut tenter de le repérer grâce au GPS de son téléphone »

« Oui…Oui…Tu as raison…Il reste combien de temps ? » en se tournant vers kevin

« COMBIEN ? »

« Je ne sais pas...Une heure, c'est une approximation…Je ne contrôle plus rien… » en tendant ses mains qui avaient pris une teinte légèrement grisâtre

« Je ne contrôle plus rien » dans un murmure.

Sam avait ouvert son portable et repéra le téléphone de Castiel…Il ne l'éteignait jamais…Il ne s'était jamais habitué à cet étrange instrument de communication.

Il pianota longuement sur son clavier, Dean faisait les 100 pas.

« Il est au lac Horseblack »

« Horseblack…Mais c'est à au moins une demi -heure d'ici » dépité

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Depuis il n'avait cessé de courir après le temps. L'Impala fonçant droit devant…Il avait écrasé l'accélérateur sans jamais décollé son pied du plancher manquant plusieurs fois de perdre le contrôle…Il tremblait, il avait mal au cœur, mal aux mains à forcer de serrer le volant…Il n'arrêta pas de prier tout le long du trajet…Regardant sa montre tous les 30 secondes, il espérait que le temps soit suspendu…

Il ne lui restait plus que 10 minutes…10 minutes pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte à jamais…Qu'il ne le perde sans lui avoir dit toute l'importance qu'il avait pour lui, dans sa vie….Que sans lui, il n'était rien…Qu'il était sa lumière et qu'il s'en foutait qu'il n'ait plus sa grâce, qu'il ne soit plus un foutu emplumé….Il voulait juste qu'il reste…Il voulait qu'il ne l'abandonne pas…Pas lui…

Il trébucha une dernière fois et cette fois-ci, il n'eut juste plus la force de se relever…Il leva les yeux…

Il avait peur que dans leurs chutes, Castiel se soit perdu et là, il avait juste mal à l'idée qu'il était reparti là-haut sans se retourner…Persuader de faire le bon choix, de les protéger en s'éloignant d'eux…Encore un choix de merde, ragea Dean aux bords des larmes.

« Cass » en s'agenouillant, appuyé sur ses talons

« Cass…Pardon »

Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à Greenwood, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui foutre que c'était la pleine lune ? Sam aurait pu se charger de ce loup garou tout seul…Pourquoi, sachant ce qui se tramait, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul derrière avec Kevin ?

Pourquoi lui avoir interdit de le suivre ?

« Aide Kevin » lui avait ordonné Dean

Il avait vu le regard blessé de Castiel…Ce fichu regard…Ses yeux qui allaient lui manquer à en crever.

Il regarda les dernières lumières blanches s'élever…Le ciel s'éclaira et puis, plus rien…

Dean se mit à pleurer….Pleurer sur tout ce gâchis…

Il avait cru que l'ange lui serait loyal jusqu'au bout…A sa manière, il le fut…Il l'avait quitté pour le libérer mais Dean ne s'était jamais senti autant prisonnier…

Il finit par se relever, essuya ses larmes et décida de marcher jusqu'au lac…Il avait trop mal que pour rentrer au bunker…Trop mal que pour vouloir parler à Sam.

Le bruit d'un texto, il prit son téléphone et y jeta un coup d'œil distrait

« Kevin est mort…Tout est fini »

« Merde » sur une nouvelle larme.

« Merde »

Il ne resterait donc plus que lui et Sam, comme toujours, comme avant mais aujourd'hui cela ne lui suffisait plus…Il fixa le ciel

« Cass…Je sais que tu ne peux plus m'entendre…Mais je devais te le dire au moins une fois….Je t'aime…Je t'ai toujours aimé…J'ai juste jamais été capable de te le dire…Je suis désolé…Tellement désolé » en essuyant de ses 2 mains ses joues pour en chasser les larmes.

« Dean »

Cette voix…Il se retourna d'un coup…Castiel se tenait là, debout, la tête sur le côté…Les bras ballants...Il aperçut une petite chainette qui pendait à son poignet…Au bout, une petite fiole et une étrange lumière qui y dansait…  
La grâce d'un ange…

Il leva son regard dans le sien…Une larme perla dans les yeux bleus de Castiel, soudain noyés.

« Putain, Cass » il l'attrapa si fort que Castiel manqua de tomber.

Dean le serra dans ses bras cherchant à se fondre en lui.

« Mon ange….Mon ange…Mon ange » tel une litanie

Castiel releva les bras et le serra à son tour…Une main derrière sa nuque, une autre sur son bassin…Son humain.

« Dean » de sa voix grave et profonde.

Il finit par s'écarter en essuyant ses larmes avec un geste plus macho qu'il ne le voulait.

Castiel releva sa main, la chaine balançait, sa grâce semblait perdre de sa luminosité.

« Elle meure…Et avec elle, l'ange que j'étais »

« Tu es toujours l'ange, Cass…Tu le seras toujours…C'est ton essence même…Cette grâce, c'est juste de l'énergie…L'ange, c'est toi…Ta mémoire, tes connaissances, ta vie, tes existences…Tu sais tellement de chose…Tu es tellement tout »

« Et j'ai encore tellement à apprendre » d'un geste, la fiole se posa au creux de sa main

« Pourquoi ? »

Il sourit tout en ne quittant pas sa grâce mourante…Il se regardait s'éteindre.

« Pour toi » dans un murmure

« Tout a toujours été pour toi, Dean…Depuis le 1er jour »

« Cass ? »

Il releva la tête, serrant la fiole dans ses mains. Dean dans un reflex, la serra dans la sienne et posa la 2eme au-dessus, comme pour protéger cette vie qui s'éteignait.

« Je mérite pas un tel sacrifice…Si je n'avais pas dit oui, Cass…Si j'avais résisté un jour de plus…Tu serais libre »

« Je le suis, libre, Dean….Libre de t'aimer et ce, même si cela doit me perdre… »

« Tu te perdras jamais » en posant sa main sur sa joue et du pouce, caressant sa larme naissante.

« Je te laisserais jamais te perdre »

« Ne dis jamais, jamais… » en fermant les yeux.

« Donne la moi » en détachant sa 2eme main de celle de Castiel.

« Pardon ? » en rouvrant les yeux

« Donne moi ta grâce, Cass »

Il ouvrit sa main…La lumière était presque morte, sa grâce se changeant en une étrange poussière blanche et en même temps translucide.

Quand elle respira une dernière fois, Castiel fut pris d'une terrible douleur à la poitrine qui le fit se plier en 2. Dean le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

« CASS…CASS…Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Tout est fini » le souffle coupé

Il ouvrit sa main qui s'était refermé sur la fiole dans un geste de désespoir…Il ne restait plus que de la poussière.

« Tout est fini » en pleurant silencieux.

« Mon dieu, Cass…Je suis tellement désolé » en prenant son visage entre ses mains, front contre le sien.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi…Je l'ai fait pour nous…Je t'aime tellement Dean…Plus que ma vie et ma vie, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste »

Dean s'écarta, touché au cœur par les mots de Castiel.

Il prit la fiole de ses mains

« Elle sera notre lien à présent » en la plaçant autour de son cou. Castiel tendit la main, lentement et toucha cette part de sa vie.

« Dean »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut » en lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut écoute le silence des anges…Ecoute le cœur du mien…Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi… » en l'embrassant plus longuement.

Castiel ferma les yeux.

Il avait fait le seul choix possible pour lui…Etre avec Dean au prix de tous les sacrifices parce qu'il était sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

« Je t'aime » en enfonçant son visage humide dans le creux de son cou

« Je t'aime, mon ange » en lui posant la main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, jetant un dernier regard vers le ciel.

FIN

**Oui, je sais la fin fait très collection Arlequin…LOL…. Mais bon, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, ça fait tellement de bien parfois**


	12. Une arme, une larme

**L'action se situe lors du 8.22**

**Dean hurle sa colère contre Castiel et les mots finissent par devenir des armes**

« Une arme, une larme»

« Je peux vous assister » Castiel s'avança vers Dean.

« Je connais plusieurs langues, je pourrais vous aider à traduire les manuscrits, je…. »

« Toi » l'interrompit Dean en le pointant du doigt furieux

« Tu te mêles plus de rien…Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà assez foutu le bordel comme ça ? »

« Dean » dans un souffle

« Non…Fini les Dean…Et recommence pas avec tes excuses à la con, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre » sur un ton tellement neutre et froid que Castiel se raidit.

« J'en ai plus que marre de nettoyer tes merdes, Cass…Marre, tu comprends…On en serait jamais arrivé là si tu nous avais écouté…Non mais Monsieur a ENCORE voulu se la faire perso….Les leviathans ne t'ont pas servi de leçon ?»

Castiel baissa la tête…Sam foudroya Dean du regard mais celui-ci était tellement pris dans sa colère froide qu'il ne vit rien, qu'il ne vit pas qu'il basculait, que ses mots allaient détruire un être de lumière.

« J'ai toujours pensé bien faire…Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans tout cela, vous n'auriez de toutes manières pas su m'aider, vous n'en aviez pas le pouvoir »

« Parce que toi oui, évidemment » claqua Dean

« On a vu ce que cela a donné…T'as vu dans quel état tu es?...T'as déjà pensé à faire le compte des cadavres que tu as laissé derrière toi ?»

L'ange releva la tête d'un coup, comme si les mots de Dean venaient de le frapper en plein poitrine.

« DEAN» Sam s'était redressé sur sa chaise.

« QUOI ? » en foudroyant son frère.

« J'ai pas raison peut être…Putain Sammy, ce ne serait pas lui, je l'aurais déjà descendu de mes propres mains…Il a voulu te tuer PUTAIN, tu l'as oublié…Pas moi…Jamais je l'oublierais…Il a failli tous nous entrainer dans sa chute…TOUS »

« Fais- le »

Dean se retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers Castiel…Il était droit, le visage impassible, le son de sa voix semblait sans tonalité.

« Faire quoi ? » siffla Dean

Il sortit le poignard divin de l'intérieur de son trenchcoat.

« Fais-le, Dean….Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire moi-même….J'ai beau avoir perdu la foi et l'envie de vivre, cela reste un pêché que d'attenter à mon existence…Alors fais le pour moi, Dean…Rends moi cet ultime service » en tendant la lame vers l'ainé qui l'espace d'un instant laissa la colère céder la place à l'incrédulité.

«Cass » l'implora Sam

« Il a raison, Sammy…Je…J'ai toujours pensé bien faire, tu sais….Mais l'enfer est parait-il pavé de bonnes intentions et le mien n'est que sang…J'ai voulu agir tout en voulant vous protéger et au final, j'ai failli vous faire tous tuer…J'ai échoué en sauvant ton frère trop tard, échoué en voulant à tout prix te sauver des enfers…J'ai brisé ton mur, brisé ta vie…J'ai failli à mon devoir de toutes les manières possible et inimaginable…Je me demande souvent pourquoi je suis encore vivant…Je devrais être mort pour tous mes péchés…Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laisser mourir ?…Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ?A chaque retour mes erreurs ont été pires que les précédentes…Suis-je l'instrument de l'Apocalypse à venir ? » Il l'implora du regard.

« Cass….Dis pas ça…Tu sais bien que je t'ai pardonné tout ça, il y a longtemps…On te doit tellement…Dean serait toujours en enfer sans toi et je serais probablement devenu le diable lui-même si tu ne t'étais rebellé pour nous »

« Regarde où cela vous a mené, Sam…Tu es malade et je ne peux rien pour toi…J'ai perdu la tablette des anges…J'ai échoué dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris et failli causer la fin du monde…Je n'ai ni ma place chez les miens et je n'ai jamais eu ma place ici »

« On t'a offert une place…Mais tu ne l'as jamais acceptée » répliqua Dean en s'avançant.

« Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir tout foiré? Tout sacrifié ? Tu crois que crever va tout effacer ou tout arranger ?…Tu as vu le foutoir que tu as laissé derrière toi ?...Tu crois que je vais te faciliter la tâche en te faisant le plaisir d'effacer l'ardoise d'un simple coup de poignard…Tu rêves mon pauv'vieux » ragea Dean

Castiel fit un pas en arrière

« Et t'avise pas de te barrer… Pour une fois dans ta foutue existence d'emplumé de merde, affronte la vérité au lieu de disparaitre comme un lâche »

Il vit le regard de l'ange se voiler et le visage de Castiel se fermer devant cette nouvelle émotion qui venait de l'envahir et qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

« Leviathan, God et maintenant cette fichue tablette…Il t'en faudra faire combien encore des conneries pour comprendre…Ca t'a pas suffi de bousiller la moitié du Paradis et d'avoir fait des hommes de la bouffe pour les enfers ?...Tu veux quoi ?…Rayer le monde de ta carte paternelle ? »

« Dis pas ça, Dean » la voix presqu'éteinte, en grimaçant, sa douleur se réveillant sous la tension qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

« Pas toi »

« Pourquoi pas moi ? Parce que je te dois la vie ? A cause de ce fichu lien ? Tu sais quoi, Cass…Il me bouffe ton lien…J'ai l'impression que je te rembourserais jamais cette dette…Je te regarde et chaque fois je me dis, je lui dois d'être encore en vie… » en se rapprochant de Castiel

« Je t'ai maudit souvent de m'avoir ramené pour me jeter dans cet autre enfer mais j'y ai retrouvé Sam, je te dois ça plus que ma vie…C'est une dette infinie »

Castiel plongea ses yeux embués dans ceux de Dean, penchant la tête.

« Tu…Tu ne vois que cela en me regardant…Une…Une dette… » la voix proche de la rupture

« Je croyais que j'étais ton ami…Ta famille…Ce sont tes mots…I need you…We're family»

« Quand on est ami, quand on fait partie d'une famille…On se fait confiance, on se parle…On partage le bien comme le mal…Tu ne fais confiance à personne et tu ne partages rien avec nous…Tu ne partages que tes échecs»

Castiel regarda sa lame, puis croisa le regard de Sam qui était au bord des larmes….Il releva une dernière fois son regard sur Dean.

« Tu m'as sauvé, hier…Tu m'as sauvé au purgatoire…Tu m'as sauvé de l'emprise des leviathans…Tu ne me dois plus rien…Je ne vaux pas 3 de tes vies…. »

Il se tenait droit

« Je vais retrouver la tablette…Je vais fermer les portes du Paradis…Considère dorénavant que je fais plus partie de vos vies….Je vais réparer mes erreurs et je n'en ferais plus d'autre car je n'ai plus de raison d'échouer…Tu étais la raison de tous mes choix mais visiblement je t'accorde plus d'importance que je n'en ai jamais eu pour toi… »

Il rangea sa lame.

« Tu n'auras pas à faire ce geste, ils s'en chargeront pour toi…J'attends cette heure avec sérénité….La mort ne me fait pas peur puisque je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre à présent »

Il se tourna vers Sam

« Adieu, Sammy…Je suis désolée…Sincèrement…J'aurais dû apprendre à mieux te connaitre, ce fut là encore une de mes erreurs »

Sam repoussa la chaise violemment

« TU RESTES ICI » en se retournant vers son frère qui avait pâli sous les mots de l'ange mais n'avait pas réagi comme pétrifié en se rendant compte des horreurs qu'il venait de lui dire.

« T'es qu'un sale con….Ca te tuerait de lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui…Pourquoi faut-il que tu rejettes tous ceux qui tiennent à toi ? Tu penses pas un mot de ce que tu lui as dit » une larme coula le long de sa joue

« Dean…Je t'en supplie… »

« J'en ai pensé chaque mot, Sammy » dans un murmure.

« Je n'ai plus le temps, ni la force de mentir »

Un bruissement d'aile et Castiel disparut.

Un long et pesant silence suivi le départ de l'ange.

« Tu viens probablement de signer son arrêt de mort…J'espère que cela hantera tes nuits jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…Je vais fermer les portes de l'enfer et si par bonheur, je m'en sors, et honnêtement je m'en fous, je partirais, Dean…Pour de bon »

« Sammy » en le suppliant du regard

« Tu peux pas me faire ça »

« J'en peux plus, Dean…Ce que je viens d'entendre et de voir… » il baissa la tête

« Je pensais que tu avais enfin compris….Je pensais, comme un imbécile, que tu avais changé mais rien n'a changé…Je t'aime, Dean…Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, tu le sais…Je sais que tu donnerais la tienne pour moi, tu l'as déjà fait…Mais ça » en pointant son doigt vers l'arrière indiquant l'emplacement où se tenait Castiel quelque instant plus tôt.

« Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Je lui devais la vérité »

« Tu l'aurais tué de tes propres mains, cela aurait été du pareil au même…Il t'a demandé de mettre fin à sa vie…Bravo, Dean…Tu lui as répondu au-delà toutes ses espérances…Bonne chance pour vivre avec ta conscience »

« J'y arrive très bien merci » la voix sifflante

« Tu mens mal, Dean…Y a que Castiel pour pas voir l'évidence »

« AH » tonna l'ainé

« Il t'aime à en mourir, Dean…Et le pire, c'est que toi aussi, mais tu es tellement prisonnier derrière ton mur et de tes principes machistes que tu préfères le voir mort plutôt que de lui avouer tes sentiments »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi » se mit à rire Dean

« Tu délires…T'es occupé de me dire que je suis amoureux de Cass…. »

« Qui t'a parlé d'amour ? » répliqua aussi sec Sam, rictus aux bords des lèvres.

Sam semblait soudain fatigué et las.

« Mets ta fierté mal placée au placard, Dean…Et vite, parce que tu viens de perdre une partie de toi et tu verras, ça fait mal….Longtemps…Toujours...A jamais… »

Il repensa à la mort de Jess, le seul amour de sa vie…Il espérait pouvoir un jour la retrouver…Elle lui manquait et plus encore depuis qu'il avait entamé les trials…Ressurgissant dans ses nuits pour l'aimer et lui donner la force de continuer. Lui promettant de l'attendre.

« On a qu'un seul véritable amour dans sa vie, Dean…Fais attention de ne pas perdre le tien »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis !»

« Oui… »

Il lui sourit, triste

« Je vais probablement mourir, Dean…Toi et moi, le savons pertinemment, à quoi bon se voiler la face…Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, excepté toi…J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur…Tu le mérites après tout ce que tu as enduré, tout ce que tu as sacrifié…J'aimerais te voir heureux avant de te quitter, Dean…Dis-lui…Pourquoi n'acceptes tu pas cette évidence ?»

« Parce qu'il y en a aucune pour moi »

« Tu sais ce que je crois, Dean »

« Non mais quelque chose me dit que je vais pas tarder à le savoir »

« Ce n'est pas le fait d'aimer Cass qui te fait peur…C'est juste le fait d'aimer, tout simplement, et surtout d'être aimé en retour»

« N'importe quoi » en se retournant

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » en s'appuyant sur la table

« Dette ou pas dette, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre…Tu aurais considéré celle-ci comme déjà remboursée depuis longtemps et tu aurais tourné la page…Tu voulais payer ta dette à Castiel, à vie parce que tu avais besoin de cette excuse pour continuer à l'avoir à tes côtés…Pourquoi as-tu changé la donne ? »

Il vit Dean penché la tête, s'enfoncer entre ses épaules

« Parce que…Parce que »

« Dean ? »

« Parce qu'il va fermer ses foutues portes de merde et me laisser » hurla Dean en se retournant, les larmes aux yeux

« Parce que je veux qu'il retourne chez lui, parce qu'il en a besoin, parce qu'il est bouffé par les remords et que cela le sauvera…Parce que la seule façon pour qu'il reste avec moi, c'est qu'il perde sa grâce et je ne peux pas lui demander un sacrifice pareil…Pas après tout ce qu'il a perdu pour nous…Je ne le mérite pas…Il mérite mieux que moi »

« Tu as préféré qu'il croit que tu lui étais rien ?…Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui as fait ? »

« Oui...Oui...Oui…Oui » en se prenant la tête entre les mains

« Je voulais qu'il réagisse…Qu'il rentre en colère…Qu'il se mette à me détester et a regretté les siens…Je voulais qu'il parte libéré de moi… »

« Tu l'as juste brisé »

« Je pensais pas qu'il m'aimait…Pas à ce point » en essuyant ses larmes de la paume de ses mains.

« Je pensais les anges imperméables à ce sentiment »

« Dean, on ne parle pas d'ange ici…On parle de Castiel »

« Je sais…Je sais Sammy…Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Mais qu'est-ce que je fais » en dodelinant de la tête

« Dean…Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Il respira un grand coup en essuyant à nouveau ses larmes, fixant le plafond pour éviter le regard de son frère et inconsciemment s'adresser à lui.

« A en crever …Bordel, Sammy…A en crever » dans un murmure, presque parlant à lui-même.

« Alors dis le lui »

« C'est trop tard….Trop tard » entre ses larmes

« Je ne pense pas non » en souriant.

Dean tiqua…Sam lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna vers sa chambre.

« Dean ? »

« Oh putain Cass » sans se retourner

« C'est vrai ? »

Il allait répliquer par une énième vanne mais à quoi bon fuir l'évidence, Sammy avait raison.

« Tu…Tu ….Tu m'aimes ? »

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » en se retournant.

« Je ne suis jamais parti… »

« L'homme invisible ? » s'irrita Dean

« Oui » dans un demi-sourire gêné

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à te quitter » en baissant le regard.

« Oui »

Castiell releva la tête en tiquant

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Oui, Cass…Je t'aime » en fixant ses pieds et se mordillant la joue.

« Ah » les mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat.

« Et toi, Cass… » en se rapprochant à un pas de lui.

« J'ai dû mal avec les sentiments, Dean….Mais j'ai besoin de toi…De ton souffle de vie pour donner un sens au mien…Je suis rien sans toi….Alors oui, je suppose que je t'aime, Dean »

« Jolie façon de le dire » en osant, timidement comme sur la retenue, poser sa main sur sa joue, Castiel s'y enfonça en fermant les yeux.

Dean s'approcha et pose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres après une courte hésitation…Il embrassait pour la 1er fois, un homme qui plus est un ange…Son ange.

Il sentit une chaleur humide coulé sur sa joue….Une larme venait de tomber, Castiel pleurait…

Fin

**Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je sais, c'est un peu fluffy comme fin, mais après mon OS « Aimes-moi » et avec « A la croisée des destins », j'avais besoin de ça…**


	13. Coeur de glace

**Theme du jour : Le froid**

**Dean, une chasse, ce froid qui le tue…il n'a pas de nouvelles de Castiel depuis longtemps mais celui-ci apparait.**

**J'ai écrit un peu différent cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu garder l'esprit purement SPN dans la forme mais of course, Destiel dans le fond…**

**Nb : J'ai un peu triché avec les évènements de la saison 6….**

« Cœur de glace »

Assis dans le petit fauteuil inconfortable de la cabane de Rufus, Sam commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, ce n'était pas dans le genre de son frère de le laisser sans nouvelles.

Ce dernier l'avait contacté dès qu'il était arrivé à Keslaw dans le Colorado…Sam fulminait, il aurait voulu que Dean contacte Garth pour l'accompagner mais il avait refusé

« J'ai chassé pendant des années seul, c'est pas un petit monstre de rien du tout qui va me tenir tête»

« Dean » avait soupiré, dépité, son cadet

« T'inquiète….Je te promets de te tenir au courant dès que j'ai une piste, ça te va comme ça ? »

« Tu me téléphones tous les jours….Tu m'as bien compris ! »

« Oui, maman » Il voyait son frère sourire à l'autre bout du fil tout en prenant une voix exaspérée.

Ils se connaissaient tellement bien.

« Comment va ton genou ? »

Sam regarda sa jambe tendue et posée sur un tabouret

« Ca va…J'arrive à me lever sans béquille »

« Sam…Le toubib a dit 8 jours »

« Je m'emmerde et …et je m'inquiète Dean, on ne connait pas grand-chose de ce monstre »

« On sait l'essentiel »

« Evite qu'il touche ta peau de son vivant »

« Je te promets de me camoufler de la tête aux pieds »

« Fous- toi de ma gueule » en boudant

« Sammy…Te fais pas de bile…C'est une histoire de 3 ou 4 jours et je serais de retour pour te faire chier en bon petit frère que je suis»

« Ouaih »

« J'y vais…Salut…Bitch »

« Jerk » en raccrochant

Et depuis plus de nouvelles….Sam avait tenté de contacter Garth mais il tombait toujours sur son répondeur…Il lui demanda de le rappeler le plus vite possible…Il savait ce dernier un peu vexé par la tournure de leur dernière chasse.

Et puis, merde….

Peu importe que Dean en veuille à Castiel pour ses choix…Il ne laisserait pas son frère…Il se foutait bien de l'engueulade à venir…Dean serait là vivant et à ses côtés, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Castiel avait beau avoir fait des choix douteux, il n'en demeurait pas moins loyal aux frères….

Sam sourit un peu triste, il en demeurait pas moins fidèle à Dean surtout…

Il regardait tout cela comme un énorme gâchis…Il voudrait tant que son frère ouvre les yeux. C'était tellement criant.

Il leva la tête, ferma les yeux et pria l'ange qui aimait son frère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean regardait la bête morte éventrée devant lui…Il avait mis 3 jours à la débusquer.

Mélange entre homme et d'animal…Animal dont il était, il devait bien se l'avouer, incapable de définir la race ou l'espèce…

Ce monstre était une énigme à lui tout seul mais ça ne changerait plus rien maintenant.

Adossé au tronc d'un arbre, Dean avait juste froid, froid jusqu'aux os, froid jusqu'à en avoir mal. Un froid qui n'en était pas un…Une malédiction…

L'air qu'il respirait le brûlait…Ses doigts s'engourdissaient, sa bouche devenait pâteuse…

Il avait pourtant fait attention mais la bête l'avait pris par surprise et sa langue avait léché la peau de sa joue…Dean avait grimacé au contact de la chair froide sur la sienne…

La bête avait reculé mais pas assez vite, Dean avait réussi à sortir le couteau de Ruby et l'avait éventré d'un geste sûr.

Il s'était relevé en essuyant la bave de son visage, il n'avait pas fallu une minute pour qu'il ne fut pris de premiers frissons.

« Merde » en trébuchant.

Il sortit son téléphone…

« Putain » en tombant, il l'avait cassé.

Dean ne pouvait contacter ni Sam ni Garth...Ni personne d'ailleurs.

Il soupira…Tant pis…Il reprit la route mais devant lui ne s'étendait qu'une vaste forêt…Il avait poursuivi la bête, la traquant jusque dans son antre s'égarant sans s'en apercevoir.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve la route.

Il rangea son couteau qui n'avait pas quitté ses mains…Les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour retrouver ses sensations mais tout était engourdi…Il les mit sous ses aines, espérant les réchauffer.

Il reprit sa marche à travers bois…Il ne fit pas 1 km qu'il s'effondra en claquant des dents.

Il s'assit et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer alors que le soleil était à son zénith et que la température avoisinait les 35°…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le froid peu à peu l'emprisonna….

Il allait mourir gelé au milieu de nulle part…Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit à penser à lui…Il ne l'appellerait pas, il préférait mourir que de le supplier…

Il s'était associé à Crowley, Dean ne pourrait jamais lui pardonné d'avoir choisi le démon plutôt qu'eux…Plutôt que lui…

Il ferma les yeux et le revit prisonnier du cercle…Il eut un pincement au cœur…Il se remémorait son regard perdu, suppliant, supplicié.

« Pourquoi, Cass…Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? »

Il sentait son corps se perdre dans cette sensation glaciale…Il se rappela soudain l'enfer, cette chaleur proche du froid comme ici le froid devenait presque cette même chaleur infernale…

Il ne savait plus bouger les jambes et ses bras réagissaient avec lenteur…

L'enfer et puis sa mémoire qui s'ouvre aux portes de la mort…Il se rappelle ses brûlures mêlées aux flammes….Il sent son corps se déchirer dans une nouvelle et énième torture, il sent son âme mourir et soudain elle vibre, elle brille à nouveau, elle est entourée d'une douce aura bleue…

Il revoit les démons, âmes noires qui se ruent sur lui….Il sent cette aura souffrir en même temps qu'elle le protège.

Castiel…

Dean rouvrit les yeux.

Castiel connaissait la souffrance en tant qu'ange, il avait menti à Dean en prétendant le contraire…Il venait de la ressentir comme sienne.

« Cass » dans un murmure

Il referma les yeux….Il sentit la chaleur d'une main sur la sienne, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain…

« Dean » une voix rauque

Il sourit face à la mort. C'était lui, sa voix qui l'accompagnerait vers sa fin….

« Dean » répéta l'écho.

« Cass » finit par souffler Dean sentant son cœur ralentir.

« Je suis là »

Dean fit un effort sur lui-même pour ouvrir les yeux.

Castiel était agenouillé devant lui, le bleu de ce regard qui le rendait si particulier plongé dans le sien…

«Cass ? »

Il lui sourit mais Dean pouvait lire dans son regard, le doute et la tristesse…La honte aussi.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » la voix s'éteignant

« Sam m'a contacté et j'ai réussi à suivre la piste du monstre à défaut de pouvoir suivre la tienne »

« T'es venu ? »

« Dean » en tiquant, fronçant les sourcils.

« Jamais…Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner quand bien même tu me chasserais de ta vie… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es ma vie » en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« J'ai si froid »

« Chuuuut…Je suis là maintenant »

Il enleva son trenchcoat et se plaça derrière Dean qu'il bougea le plus doucement possible…Il s'assit s'adossant à un arbre et le posa délicatement contre son torse…La tête de l'humain au creux de son cou. Il le recouvrit de son imper.

Dean sentit la chaleur de son ange imprégné tout son corps…

« Cass »

« Oui Dean »

« Pardon »

« Pardon pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui ait fait le mauvais choix »

« Je n'ai pas été là pour toi….Je ne l'ai jamais été »

Castiel serra ses bras autour de la poitrine de Dean, partageant sa grâce…La le lui donnant sans espérer rien en retour…Juste sauver cet humain qu'il aimait plus que sa propre existence millénaire

« Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux… Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, ne l'oublie jamais Dean…Je n'ai aucun regret »

« Aucun » murmura Dean

Il sentit l'humain sourire…

« Aucun » en posant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre….Sentant la vie de celui-ci à travers sa grâce qui s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'il la partageait avec Dean.

Il sentit le froid pénétré en lui…Sa grâce mourait et avec elle, son corps s'endormait…Plus Dean se réchauffait, plus Castiel sentait la vie le quitter. Il avait pris la malédiction sur lui.

Il sourit en regardant le soleil qui commençait à descendre sur l'horizon.

Il était avec Dean… Il le tenait serré contre lui…Il mourait pour lui…C'était une belle mort à venir.

« Dean »

« Oui Cass » la voix plus sûre alors que celle de Castiel devenait presqu'un murmure

« Je t'aime »

Dean eut soudain peur…..La voix de Castiel l'avait fait tressaillir…On aurait dit un adieu.

« Cass ? » Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais les bras de Castiel semblaient soudés à lui.

Dean comprit ce qui était en train de se passer

« Putain, Cass…Ne me fais pas ça, tu m'entends »

« Dean » sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle

« CASS…LACHE MOI BORDEL » en se débattant…Furieux, prisonnier des bras de l'ange qui mourait pour lui.

« CASS »

Il réussit à se libérer en y mettant ses dernières forces profitant que Castiel n'en avait plus pour fuir l'étreinte de l'ange.

Il se retrouva à genoux devant lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Cet écrin de chair et de grâce qui l'avaient entouré, protégé, sauvé si souvent….  
Castiel avait les yeux entre ouverts, le bleu brillant mais sans vie.

« NON » en lui prenant les épaules et le secouant.

« Réveilles toi… » en hurlant sa détresse

« Putain d'enfoirés d'emplumé….Je t'interdis de me laisser, tu m'entends »

Il se mit à le frictionner mais rien n'y fit …Il l'étendit au sol et le recouvra de son trenchcoat…

Il se coucha à ses côtés, voulant lui donner de cette chaleur qui l'avait sauvé lui et lui avait fait perdre le seul être auquel il tenait autant qu'à son frère.

Mais le corps de Castiel demeura froid. Dean leva le regard sur son visage…Castiel avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dean se raccrocha à son col de veste et se mit à pleurer, le serrant contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Putain, Cass…Je t'en supplie...Reviens…Ne me laisse pas…Ne me laisse pas toi aussi »

Il reste dans ses bras de longues minutes…Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par le bruit d'un téléphone.

Il essuya ses larmes presque sèches…Le son provenait de la poche du trenchcoat.

Il plongea sa main devenue froide au contact du corps gelé dans la poche de celui-ci et se saisit du cellulaire.

Il s'assit tout en décrochant, le regard posé sur le corps inerte.

« Castiel…Alors tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Sammy » la voix brisée

« Dean ? »

« Sam…Cass…Cass est mort » en respirant profondément pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau

« Comment ça, mort ? »

« Il a pris le sort sur lui, il a sacrifié sa grâce pour moi…Je l'aurais détruit jusqu'au bout » il se remit à pleurer, en silence mais Sam le sentit au timbre de sa voix.

« Je suis désolé, Dean »

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait »

« Je sais »

« Sammy…J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait »

« Tu n'y es pour rien Dean » prenant soudain peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son frère

« Tu as toujours été son choix…Il est mort comme il a vécu….Pour toi…C'est la mort qu'il voulait »

« NON...Ce qu'il voulait, c'est que je l'aime aussi…Il a préféré mourir que de ne pas l'être en retour »

« Dean »

« POURQUOI SAMMY…POURQUOI ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Dean…Je t'en supplie frérot…Rentre à la maison »

« Quelle maison, Sammy… »

« MOI» la voix cassée

« Moi, Dean »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui » en regardant Castiel étendu au sol…

« Putain, Sammy…Pourquoi je lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais »

« Il le savait Dean »

« Non » dans une plainte

« Il croyait que je n'aimais que l'ange qu'il était…Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais le temps de dire aux gens qu'on les aime…Maman, Papa, Bobby…Et maintenant lui…Pourquoi ?»

Sam pensa à Jessica

« Sam »

« Oui ?»

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi…Je t'aime, Dean…Rentre maintenant, s'il te plait »

« Pas sans lui »

« Dean… » s'inquiéta Sam.

« DEAN »

« Il doit avoir un moyen de le sauver…Il doit avoir un moyen de le ramener,Sammy…J'ai besoin qu'il me revienne »

« Dean…Il est mort, tu l'as dit toi-même »

« C'est Castiel …Il ne meurt jamais…Il meurt jamais parce que c'est MON ange, tu comprends »

Il se releva et essuya ses larmes

« Cherche et recontacte moi…Je vais tâcher d'avoir Garth »

« Il répond pas à mes appels »

« Il nous évite parce qu'il nous en veut encore pour la dernière chasse…Il répondra à Castiel »

« Dean »

« Fais ce que je te dis, tu m'entends…Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans lui vivant »

Il raccrocha et se pencha sur Castiel

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me quitter…Tu te fourres une plume dans l'œil »

Il chercha le numéro de Garth dans le répertoire de Castiel….Il n'y avait que quelques noms...Le sien, celui de Sam et de Bobby…Même Helen et Jo….Dean sourit, un peu triste…Garth…

Dean l'appela sans hésiter…Quelques sonneries et puis une voix enrouée

« Castiel ? » surpris

« Non…Dean…Garth raccroche pas…Cass est mort » il avait tout dit d'une traite, essayant d'empêcher son interlocuteur de l'interrompre ou de raccrocher.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est venu pour m'aider...Il est mort…Garth, j'ai besoin de toi »

« Dean » la voix éteinte

« Il doit y avoir moyen de le ramener….Il peut pas mourir….Pas maintenant…Ni jamais »

Un court silence.

« Bien….Dis- moi »

Dean lui raconta tout en détail tout en s'agenouillant et réajustant le trenchcoat comme pour protéger Castiel d'un froid qui l'avait déjà tué.

Il passa la main sur son propre front trempé…Le soleil se couchait mais la chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante.

« Je m'en occupe et je te dis quoi…Mais Dean…Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion » la voix douce et compatissante.

« Je sais mais cet espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste » en raccrochant.

« Tu n'es pas mort » en se couchant à côté de Castiel.

Il lui caressa la joue…Elle était glacée…Il regarda ses yeux mi -clos…Toucha du bout du doigt ses lèvres…Il se rapprocha et se colla à lui

« Je t'aime »

Il finit par s'endormir…

Ce fut la sonnerie qui le réveilla brusquement.

« Garth ? » la voix vaseuse.

« Tu as encore le cadavre ? »

« Le cadavre ? »

Il regarda Castiel….

« Celui de la bestiole »

« Je l'ai éventré et laissé sur place….Pourquoi ? »

« Son cœur…Trouve un moyen de faire avaler le sang qui se trouve dans le cœur de cette foutue bestiole »

« Ca va marcher ? » retrouvant espoir

« Normalement, la victime doit être encore vivante mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé et puis Castiel était...est un ange… » corrigea-t-il à la dernière seconde.

« Merci, Garth…Merci »

« Dean…Il y a de fortes chances pour que cela ne marche pas »

« Je m'en fous…Je dois essayer….Je le dois pour lui…Pour une fois» en coupant court à la conversation.

De nuit, il eut un peu de mal à retrouver son chemin mais la demi-lune l'y aida…Il n'avait pas réussi à aller bien loin, transit de froid comme il l'était à ce moment-là.

Quand il arriva, il fut pris de panique…Les bêtes de la nuit se faisaient un festin…

« Foutez-moi le camps » en hurlant.

Il se rua sur le cadavre à moitié dévoré….

Il finit par trouver son cœur mais un morceau manquait déjà…Il courut jusqu'à Castiel…

« Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie » en levant les yeux au ciel

Il se pencha sur le corps sans vie, lui écarta légèrement les lèvres et pressa le cœur au-dessus de celles-ci…

Un liquide noirâtre et gluant en sortit…

La bouche se remplit et finit par déborder.

« Merde » en la fermant délicatement, le sang coula sur sa joue.

« Come on » Il se mit à masser le larynx de Castiel de haut en bas pour faire glisser le liquide poisseux…

Il se redressa puis essuya le sang de son visage et attendit…Mais rien ne se produisit.

Il finit par s'étendre à nouveau à ses côtés…Le corps était toujours aussi froid…

Dean se mit lui caresser la joue comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant.

Sam tenta de l'appeler, il ne décrocha pas.

Il finit par s'endormir, serrant Castiel dans ses bras, tête posée sur son torse…

Ce fut un battement lent qui le fit remuer légèrement, puis le rythme se fit plus régulier et plus fort ce qui le fit sursauter.

Dean cligna des yeux et se concentra sur le battement…La poitrine se releva doucement.

Il se redressa brusquement, se retrouvant agenouillé face à Castiel.

« Cass ? » en lui touchant le visage…Il sourit…Sa peau était tiède…

« CASS »

Il vit ses paupières se fermer puis s'ouvrir lentement.

« Cass….Tu m'entends…Réveilles toi…Allez fait un petit effort »

Il resta de longues minutes à observer le réveil lent et laborieux de Castiel et finit par avoir peur d'avoir fait une erreur…Et si celui qui se réveillait n'était qu'une carcasse vide…

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux…Les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Putain, Cass »

Il finit par émerger de son long sommeil…Ses yeux clignèrent et finirent par rester ouvert…

Dean se pencha au-dessus de lui

« Cass ? »

Il plongea le regard dans le sien

« Dean » en se mettant à tousser du sang. Il tenta de se redresser, ne retrouvant pas sa respiration…

Le chasseur le mit sur le flanc et Castiel rejeta un long filet sombre.

« Dean…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Castiel le regarda effrayé en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main.

« Je t'ai sauvé »

« Comment ? »

« Le cœur de la bête, son sang »

Castiel se redressa en position assise, aidé par Dean…Il ferma les yeux et soudain il pâlit…Il les rouvrit, apeuré.

« Cass….Cass…Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Dean » en regardant ses mains

« Ma grâce….Mes ailes » les larmes aux yeux

Dean avait ramené Castiel mais sa grâce sacrifiée pour le sauver, elle, il n'avait pas su la lui rendre…

« Je suis…Je suis humain »

« Je suis désolé, Cass…Tout ça, c'est de ma faute » en baissant la tête

« Je suis humain…Je ne suis plus rien » en se relevant, se rattrapant au tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas tomber, repoussant avec violence Dean qui voulait l'aider.

« Laisses moi.. »

« Cass »

« Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ? »

« Cass… »

« Pourquoi ? En quoi te serais-je utile à présent que je ne suis plus rien » lui tournant le dos

« Mais tu déconnes !…Tu n'es pas rien pour moi, Cass…T'as pas encore compris…Je m'en fous que tu n'aies plus ta grâce »

« C'est faux…Tu me le reprocheras…Je le sais...Tu ne m'appelleras plus…Je ne peux plus te protéger ni t'aider… »

« Mais arrête avec ses conneries » cria Dean

« Je ne suis plus un ange…Je ne te suis plus nécessaire » la voix déchirée en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Si, tu l'es…» dans un murmure

« Dean » en serrant les poings

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Cass…Alors prouve le moi…Vis…Aimes moi… »

« C'est sans espoir… »

Dean s'approcha et obligea Castiel à lui faire face.

« Aimes moi »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié » ragea Castiel en le repoussant

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hommes…Tu ne peux pas m'aimer…Mais moi, moi je t'aime et je.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Dean emprisonna sa bouche dans un baiser désespéré, serrant son visage entre ses mains.

Après quelques secondes, le souffle court, il le repoussa doucement

« Je t'aime aussi, abruti…Et je me fous que tu sois un ange ou pas…C'est toi que j'aime, pas le divin que tu représentes »

« Dean » tiquant surpris, le regard brillant.

« Viens…On rentre…Sammy doit être mort d'inquiétude » en se retournant

« Dean…Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Ce dernier tourna légèrement sa tête.

« Je m'en fous tant que tu es avec moi »

Castiel sourit et suivit Dean qui avait repris sa marche

« Dean »

« Oui ?»

« Tu te trompes de direction »

« Tu fais chier, Cass»

FIN


	14. L'ascenseur

**Défi du jour**

**Castiel (humain) se retrouve enfermé (lieu au choix) avec Dean...Ils attendent le retour de Sam.**

**Le moment de peut- être enfin se dévoiler.**

« L'ascenseur »

Dean grimaça en bougeant...Castiel se pencha vers lui et le repositionna sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne s'appuie sur sa blessure...

Accroupi à sa droite, il le regarda un long moment et finit par s'asseoir, jambes tendues.

Il n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait caressé les cheveux, doucement, pour l'apaiser...Il avait vu faire les humains...Il lui semblait que ce geste aurait été naturel...Il le ressentait comme tel mais il savait que Dean n'apprécierait pas d'être réveillé par sa main perdue dans ses cheveux.

Il soupira en regardant le haut de leur étroit confinement...

Dean gémit et Castiel se mit immédiatement sur ses genoux...Il lui souleva légèrement le T-shirt et jeta un œil sur sa blessure...Elle avait cessé de saigner et le bandage de fortune qu'il avait fait avec son propre T-shirt semblait suffisant.

Sam ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

Il ne sentit pas le regard de Dean sur lui...Trop hypnotisé par la réaction de son corps face à celui de son ami.

Depuis qu'il était devenu humain, Castiel éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à gérer ses émotions.

Cela lui valut de nombreuses crises d'angoisse qu'il était incapable de contrôler, n'en sachant, au départ, pas les causes ni même ce que c'étaient...Il avait peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il ressentait et de comment il le ressentait...

Si au début, il avait étonnamment accepté sa déchéance, plus le temps avançait, plus il avait des difficultés à assumer son nouveau statut.

Et là, avec Dean blessé, il avait juste envie d'hurler sa frustration.

Pourtant il savait bien que cette blessure n'était ni mortelle, ni grave mais si elle l'avait été ? Qu'aurait-il fait à part le regarder mourir ?...Cette idée le fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et fermer les yeux.

Dean l'observait, il savait où son ami s'égarait.

« Cass » La voix légèrement rauque, tentant de se redresser.

« Bouge pas...Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure »

« C'est rien...C'est juste une éraflure »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas » en l'empêchant de se relever

« Cass... » en le repoussant.

« Aides moi à me relever »

« NON » en reculant

« Fais chier mec » Il posa sa main contre la paroi et se mit en position assise en crispant ses mâchoires.

Castiel ne le quitta pas du regard.

La main sur son flanc, il s'aida de la paroi arrière pour se remettre debout. Il leva le regard sur la trappe du plafond ouvert.

« Putain »

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Il se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient tous les 3 engouffrés dans ce vieil ascenseur qui menait à un appartement que Garth soupçonnait d'abriter une goule.

Sam avait pourtant signalé à son frère que l'immeuble était vétuste mais Dean n'avait rien voulu savoir, il ne voulait pas se taper 25 étages à pied. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme à son d'habitude.

Ils avaient fini par le suivre et évidemment, l'ascenseur tomba en panne entre le 10eme et 11eme étage...

« Merde » devant le regard souriant de ses 2 comparses

« Je vous ai pas interdit de grimper les 25 étages que je sache hein » en appuyant sur tous les boutons

« Ca sert à rien...L'immeuble est condamné, on n'est pas censé être là »

« Putain » en tapant de la main sur la porte

« Y A PERSONNE » hurla-t-il

« Dean » soupira Castiel, un peu à l'écart.

« QUOI » en se tournant vers lui

« Essaye de téléphoner » en croisant les bras et le fusillant du regard.

Ce dernier laissa sa bouche ouverte, vide de réplique

« Pas de réseau » répondit Sam, portable en main.

« On fait quoi alors » Dean se tourna vers son cadet

« Ca » en pointant la trappe

« Si on a un peu de chance, on ne sera pas trop loin de l'étage suivant ou d'une échelle »

« Hmmm » ronchonna Dean.

Sam n'eut aucune peine, avec sa taille, à ouvrir la trappe. Il tira sur ses bras, aidé par Dean et Castiel qui lui poussèrent les pieds.

« ALORS ? » hurla inquiet Dean.

La tête de Sam apparut.

« On devra grimper quelques mètres mais ça devrait le faire »

« Merde » en sautant pour attraper l'ouverture. Sam l'aida et le tira vers le haut...Ils aidèrent ensuite Castiel.

« 2 mètres à bout de bras et puis l'échelle jusqu'à l'étage »

« Génial » râla l'ainé.

« Si tu avais écouté Sam » commença Castiel

« OH toi ta gueule...On t'a pas sonné» en le pointant du doigt.

« Dean » répliqua aussi sec Sam, furieux.

« Pardon mec, mais j'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit, ça m'angoisse » en s'excusant du regard mais il vit, trop tard, qu'il avait blessé Castiel et s'en voulut.

« Cass ? » s'inquiéta Dean en tendant la main.

« Ne me touche pas » en reculant contre le mur.

« Bon quand vous aurez fini vous 2 » soupira Sam

Sam était plus épuisé par leurs continuelles disputes et prises de bec que par les effets secondaires des épreuves.

Il s'en était remis petit à petit...Dean pendant ce temps avait commencé ses recherches pour retrouver Castiel.

Il refusait de le montrer mais l'absence de nouvelles de l'ange lui rongeait les sangs.

3 mois après, en rentrant d'une banale chasse, ils le retrouvèrent appuyé contre le mur du bunker...Il les attendait...

Dean dut regarder à 2 fois pour le reconnaitre...Il portait un Jeans et un T-shirt noir ainsi qu'une chemise ouverte qui lui faisait office de veste.

A ses pieds, un sac en toile...Dean eut une mauvaise appréhension.

Leurs retrouvailles furent étranges comme si ils s'étaient quittés la veille, tout en s'étant séparés depuis des années.

Castiel leur annonça, de but en blanc, qu'il n'était plus un ange et que tout ce temps, il avait tenté d'apprivoiser sa vie d'humain.

Leur dispute commença quand Dean lui reprocha son silence...Sam vit le regard de Castiel s'éteindre...

Depuis, ils n'arrêtaient plus...Pour un mot de trop, un geste mal placé...Ils se disputaient pour ne pas devoir s'avouer qu'ils en avaient crevé d'avoir été séparé l'un de l'autre.

Dean perdu devant un Castiel maladroit mais qui ne se laissait plus marcher dessus et Castiel perdu devant un Dean qui se voulait attentionné mais qui l'engueulait à chaque écart.

Kevin avait fini par fuir l'ambiance tendue du bunker en s'enfermant presque nuit et jour dans ses appartements ou avec Crowley dans le donjon.

Il préférait encore sa compagnie à celles de Dean et Castiel, et pourtant il avait de quoi haïr ce démon qui lui avait pris sa mère et refusait de céder totalement à son humanité.

Sam finit par les remettre sur des chasses... Etonnamment ils se disputaient moins sur le terrain...Trop occupés l'un et l'autre à se protéger mutuellement.

Mais ce n'était que des trêves de courtes durées...Dès la chasse finie, ils recommençaient de plus belles.

En général, Dean commençait toutes les disputes et Castiel les terminait.

Sam avait fini par en parler en tête à tête avec son frère. Il comprit alors que ce qui rongeait Dean, c'était que Castiel ne se confiait pas à lui, refusait de lui parler de ses mois de d'errance...Que rien n'avait changé, ce dont à quoi Castiel lui hurlait que c'était un comble venant d'un mec qui se ne dévoilait jamais.

Sam s'était contenté d'un sourire

« Oh ça va...Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi » en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Etait-il le seul à voir clairement ce qui faisait que ses 2 êtres étaient incapables de communiquer ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit un énorme fracas...Un câble venait de céder...Il tomba à toutes allures depuis le dernier étage.

Dean ne vit rien arrivé...Sam n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. L'ainé se sentit soudain projeté vers l'arrière...Le câble lui frôla la hanche, la lui ouvrant sur plusieurs centimètres.

Il grimaça en heurtant le mur mais à quelques centimètres près, le câble lui aurait tranché la carotide.

« Merci « en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel.

« De rien » en s'écartant, visage fermé.

Sam s'approcha

« Il s'en est fallu de peu » en se penchant sur la blessure

« C'est pas trop grave...Mais tu pourras jamais grimper jusqu'en haut »

« Allez- y sans moi...Je vais vous attendre »

« Ca risque de mettre un peu de temps...On va tâcher de trouver un moyen de te sortir de là au plus vite »

« Non » répliqua Castiel

« Non ? »

« Je vais rester avec lui »

« Ca va hein...Je suis pas mourant » en souriant tout en serrant sa main sur sa blessure

« Je reste ici » sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

« Bien...Comme tu veux » Sam se tourna alors vers son frère

« ...On va te redescendre dans la cabine...Un autre incident du genre et tu n'auras peut -être plus la même chance...Ou le même ange gardien » en souriant à Castiel

« Je ne suis plus un ange »

« C'est ça ouaih » tout en se pencha vers l'ouverture.

« Attends...Je descends d'abord ...Je l'aiderais d'en bas »

« Bien » lui sourit Sam.

Dean rata sa prise avec la main de son frère...Il tomba sur Castiel qui amortit le choc.

Il en perdit connaissance.

« Tenez bon...Je vais faire au plus vite »

« Sois prudent » lui lança Castiel en le regardant grimper le câble principal.

Il le vit attraper l'échelle et monter les quelques barreaux.

Il jeta un œil vers Dean qui ne bougeait pas.

Après quelques secondes, Sam réussit à écarter les portes...Il se pencha

« J'y vais »

Il se redressa et sourit en coin.

Castiel détourna le regard de la trappe et se pencha sur Dean. La blessure saignait abondamment malgré son peu de gravité...Il n'avait rien pour l'aider. C'était dans ses moments- là qu'il se maudissait d'être déchu...Il se sentait inutile...Tellement et si souvent inutile...

Il finit par enlever sa chemise et ôta son T-shirt...

Il le déchira et enleva sa ceinture. Il fit un pansement de fortune qu'il serra avec la ceinture qui s'avéra un peu trop juste.

Il le plaça sur son côté et remit sa chemise. Il la boutonna et remonta ses manches, tout en ne détachant pas son regard de Dean...

Depuis son humanisation, les mots avaient trouvé leur juste place...Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean...Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas réciproque...Quand cette histoire serait finie, il savait qu'il devrait partir.

De toutes manières, ça devenait ingérable...Ils passaient plus de temps à se prendre la tête qu'autre chose...Il n'était pas revenu pour ça...Il espérait que d'avoir perdu son statut divin le rapprocherait de Dean, les mettrait sur le même pied d'égalité...Mais rien n'y faisait...

Il soupira en se laissant tomber contre la paroi

« Si tu savais » murmura-t-il en le regardant dormir.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Debout Dean reprit son souffle...Castiel s'était relevé et callé dans le coin opposé...Les bras croisés et la tête basse.

« Tu fais encore la gueule pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?»

« Evitons de parler de ça, tu veux...Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, je suis fatigué » en soupirant

Dean pouvait percevoir le poids de l'usure sur les épaules de son ami, il en eut un pincement au cœur.

Ami ? Parfois Dean se demandait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui...Il avait eu déjà quelques amis, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa relation avec eux...Etait-ce le fait que Castiel fut un ange, celui qui le sauva de la perdition ?

Peut-être mais pas vraiment...Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il crut son ami mort dans ce lac...Quand il avait refusé de se séparer de son trenchcoat...

Quand il s'était mis à ne plus penser qu'à lui et à boire pour le noyer dans ses pensées déjà rongées par l'obscur.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » finit-il par lancer en grimaçant.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie Dean...C'est tout » refusant de bouger

« On est ami, on est lié depuis un bail maintenant...J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur moi que je n'en saurais jamais sur toi »

« Tu veux que je te résumes 2000 ans d'existence...Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?» en relevant la tête, rictus sur les lèvres.

Dean ne sut quoi lui répondre, il avait raison, depuis quand...Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir avant...Il vivait qu'au présent, dans son passé, occultant celui de l'ange mais là, il avait décidé de changer la donne.

« Je veux que tu me parles de ses 3 mois » en s'avançant vexé de voir Castiel se foutre de lui ouvertement

« Qu'est-ce que cela changera Dean ? »

« On est ami, ça change tout »

« Amis ? Vraiment »

Dean fut blessé par les doutes de Castiel

« Tu crois que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, c'est ça ? »

« Dean « en soupirant et se laissant glisser en position assise.

Le chasseur s'approcha.

« Parles moi, Cass...Tu ne me parles plus »

« On ne s'est jamais parlé...Pourquoi devrais-je commencer aujourd'hui...Parce que je suis humain ? Penses- tu que je n'avais pas envie de parler quand j'étais ange ? »

« Tu fuyais...Comment voulais-tu qu'on se parle ? » s'énerva Dean.

Il s'approcha et s'assit, péniblement, à ses côtés avec juste assez d'écart pour garder sauf leurs espaces personnels.

« Je fuyais parce que je savais que tu n'écouterais pas ce que j'avais à te dire » fixant le mur face à lui.

« Tu n'as jamais eu vraiment confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Dean en baissant la tête.

« Tu as tort, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Dean...Je l'avais moins en moi et je ne voulais pas que tu saches que ton protecteur doutait de lui, ce n'était pas ton rôle d'avoir confiance pour deux...Je suis celui qui devait être là pour toi, pas l'inverse...Je t'avais déjà trop sollicité »

« C'était une chose normale que de t'aider, Cass...Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous...Tu es devenu plus qu'un ange ou qu'un protecteur pour moi et ce depuis longtemps. Je pensais que tu le savais, merde »

« Je sais surtout que tu ne me fais plus confiance et je ne peux t'en blâmer...Je t'ai déçu plus d'une fois, je n'ai rien à exiger de toi...Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir »

« La fermes Cass » soupira Dean

« On a tous merdé...Moi en premier...Surtout avec Sam...Et avec toi, trop souvent» en se tournant vers l'ange. Castiel qui fixait toujours le mur, le regard perdu...Il était peut-être humain mais c'était toujours lui.

« Je te croyais tellement au-dessus de nous »

Castiel sourit mais il respirait la tristesse

« Que s'est-il passé, Cass...Pourquoi tu nous as pas contacté ? »

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

« J'avais tout perdu...Je n'étais même pas certain que Sam ait survécu...Je ne voulais pas... » laissant en suspend sa phrase.

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi, Cass ? »

« J'étais humain, perdu, à des milliers de kilomètres de tout »

« Il aurait suffi de m'appeler »

« Non, Dean...Je devais fait ce parcours seul »

« Quel parcours ? »

« Me découvrir, savoir qui j'étais...Prendre possession de cette humanité » en rouvrant ses yeux sur ses mains ouvertes

« J'étais un homme avec une mémoire d'ange...C'était juste invivable mais j'ai dû faire avec »

« Je serais venu pour toi » en le fixant

« Je sais »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas contacté »

« Non.. »

« 3 mois Cass...Pourquoi revenir après si longtemps ? »

« Parce que j'avais appris à être humain...Parce qu'il fallait que je sache pour Sam...Parce que » en baissant la tête

« Parce que ? »

« Parce que tu me manquais » en respirant profondément en posant sa tête contre la paroi et fixant le trou dans le plafond

« Parce que tout ça me manquait »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi...Plus que tu ne le crois...Je m'excuse »

Castiel, surpris, se tourna vers Dean qui avait la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher des noises depuis ton retour »

Castiel sourit

« Ne dites- vous pas qui aime bien, châtie bien »

« J'y ai été trop fort...Je t'en voulais pour hier, pour ton retour, pour être là...Je t'en voulais pour tes silences »

« Il n'y a aucune fierté à dire qu'on a vécu comme un rien quand on a été tout »

« Comme un rien ? » tiqua Dean

« Je me demande où il reste? » s'inquiéta Castiel

« Change pas de sujet...Tu en as dit trop ou pas assez »

Castiel se releva et se dirigea sous l'ouverture, cherchant après un Sam qui mettait bien trop temps à revenir.

« Cass » en haussant la voix

« Quoi ? » en soufflant

« Comme un rien, ça veut dire quoi ça? » Il voulut se lever mais n'arriva qu'à s'arracher un cri de douleur

« Reste tranquille » Castiel posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se rasseoir. Dean lui saisit le poignet.

« Cass » le foudroyant du regard

« Va te faire foutre Dean » en le repoussant

« On sortira pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas parler »

« Dès que Sam arrive, je partirais »

« QUOI ? » en se relevant, forçant sur sa blessure.

« Dean...Rassis toi » en se dirigeant vers lui mais ce dernier le repoussa contre la paroi.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me détestes » hurla Dean

Castiel tiqua, incrédule

« Dean ? »

« LA FERME » en serrant son flanc

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été l'ami idéal mais t'as pas le droit de me laisser »

« J'ai des anges, mes frères, à sauver...C'est une priorité que j'ai oublié à tes côtés »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça seul...On peut t'aider...Je peux t'aider » le supplia Dean

« Dean...Je peux pas rester »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça » il s'approcha de lui et sans que celui-ci ne le vit arriver, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Un baiser chaste, juste un geste à la place des mots

« Je t'aime, Dean...C'est pour cela que je dois partir »

Dean se releva et s'approcha de Castiel qui recula. Il se retrouva acculé à la paroi

« Pardon » en baissant la tête

« Qu'est -ce que tu as voulu dire avec comme un rien ? »

« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? » hurla Castiel

« Je veux savoir, Cass »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre » les larmes aux yeux

« Je t'aime et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire» en tentant de s'éloigner

« CASS » en le collant contre le mur, mains sur ses épaules...Il grimaça mais ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« Parles » la voix sourde et menaçante.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant 3 mois » sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai maudit...Maudit, Dean...C'est de ta faute...J'ai tout perdu pour toi, tout...Et qu'est-ce que j'ai reçu comme récompense ? Une malédiction...Celle de t'aimer sans espoir de l'être en retour »

« Cass » en baissant la voix et desserrant son étreinte

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant 3 mois...J'ai appris à devenir humain...J'ai partagé mes nuits avec des hommes et des femmes qui puaient l'alcool et la crasse...Je mangeais qu'une fois par jour, ce que je trouvais, quand je pouvais...Tu veux toujours savoir Dean » grinça-t-il

Dean était pétrifié, les yeux humides...Son Cass, un sans- abri...Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« J'ai survécu et j'ai tenu...Je voulais être fort, être digne...J'étais plus l'ange mais j'étais toujours Castiel...Et puis tu me manquais, ça me bouffait les tripes...J'avais besoin de toi...J'AVAIS ENVIE DE TOI»

Il recula soudain horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire...Dean vit son regard paniqué le fuir et chercher une sortie.

Il fixa le trou

« Cass, non » en le retenant

« Laisses-moi sortir d'ici ...Je dois sortir d'ici » la voix brisée, la respiration trop rapide, les gestes nerveux.

« Calmes toi » en l'attrapant et le serrant contre lui de force

« Calmes toi, je suis là » en l'enfermant dans ses bras.

« Je vais devenir fou »

« Cass...Regardes-moi » la voix douce.

Il l'écarta doucement et souleva son menton

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes...Castiel recula pour échapper à son étreinte.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » hurla-t-il en s'éloignant blessé et furieux à la fois

Dean se rua sur lui et le colla à la paroi, plongeant ses iris dilatées dans le regard perdu de Castiel.

Ils se toisèrent pendant un long moment.

« Je t'aime à en crever, abruti... » en l'embrassant sans retenue.

Castiel finit par céder, mêlant le goût de Dean au sien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts...

Ce geste qui lui semblait si naturel...

Ils se séparèrent essoufflés...Dean lui sourit et lui posa un baiser furtif sur le nez, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Ne me quitte plus jamais» en posant son front sur le sien.

« Dean » répondit Castiel, en recherchant le contact de ses lèvres.

« Ca va les amoureux » hurla une voix amusée...

Ils levèrent la tête à l'union...Sam les observait depuis l'étage supérieur, tout sourire.

« J'ai trouvé un dépanneur...Vous serez en haut dans moins d'une heure...Je serais vous, je refermerais la trappe » en riant

« Bitch » lui hurla Dean en lâchant le visage de Castiel

« Jerk » en disparaissant.

Pendant cette heure, ils ne firent rien d'autre que d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble et de s'être dévoilé.

Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile...Dean avait dû mal avec cette attirance, il avait envie de Castiel mais c'était un homme et Dean était foncièrement hétéro...Avec Castiel, il devrait tout apprendre, tout lui apprendre...Révéler une partie de lui qu'il avait mis des années à accepter.

Il aimait Castiel, c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que tout...Plus fort que tous ses préjugés machos...

Il avait lutté en vain...Il l'avait toujours su...

Pour Castiel, c'était la première fois, c'était douloureux et beau à la fois...Il désirait Dean comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne d'autre de toute sa longue existence...Il savait comment faire, quoi faire...Il l'aimait depuis le 1er jour, il avait cherché à savoir dès ce moment.

Il lui laisserait le temps...

Il sentit soudain la tête de Dean se poser dans le creux de son cou dans un soupir. Il finit par s'endormir en se lovant contre Castiel qui le serra contre lui.

C'est dans cette position que Sam les retrouva. Il croisa le regard de Castiel. Ce fut la 1er fois qu'il y vit une étincelle...Castiel semblait enfin heureux.

FIN


End file.
